Cursed Love
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Both were cursed in two different ways. What if fate played along and the lives of these two opposite individuals intertwined? Will love be able to save them? YUURAM
1. A Mother's Pain

I'm back again posting a new creation of mine. It's more serious than my other Yuuram stories. I kinda admit that my other story 'The Wimpy Exorcist' is starting to turn angsty. It's a challenge for me to keep it's original fluffiness. I do not know that much about curses so the things that you will read about them were purely made up. I may have based it to some movies or anime titles but I can't really remember them. This is just to remind the readers that in this story, Yuuri and Wolfram will have a somewhat 'forbidden love' relationship. if you don't want to read something like that then this fic isn't for you to read. I'm putting this because I know some people hates this kinds of stuff. I even rewatched some Kyou Kara Maou episodes just for this fanfic. I also did a few researches especially on names.

I don't have a beta reader. I'm very sorry if there are mistakes in grammar and spelling. I'm sorry if I made some characters act OOC.

_A/N: I corrected some mistakes in grammar and spelling. I also replaced Cheri's name into "Cecillie."_

This chapter is divided into two parts. The first one is 'Miko's Pain' and the other one is 'Cheri's Pain'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

Kiyomizudera temple- A temple in Kyoto famous for its large wooden terrace.

**Cursed Love**

**Chapter One: A Mother's Pain**

**Miko's Pain**

Shibuya Miko enjoyed the breeze brought by the fresh air. It had been a long time since she felt the soothing sensation of the eastern winds. She smiled as she watched two young boys running around freely. Her husband Shibuya Shoma took a break from his job in Boston and brought his family back in Japan for a vacation. Miko terribly missed Japan. Her spouse took this chance to let his two young kids know more about their original country although they were born in America.

"Yuu-chan! Sho-chan!" Miko called the two hyperactive boys who were about to reach the river. She knew it would be extremely dangerous if one of them fell. The two boys faced her. They smiled and ran towards her direction.

"Mama, Yuu-chan's being naughty again!" the older one said as he tried to remove the stain on his younger brother's dress. Her son messed up with a cute dress _again_.

"But Yuu-chan's just trying to catch birdie-san!" the younger one said with a sparkle of amazement and innocence on his eyes. The three year old kid gave Miko a mischievous smile.

"I guess it's okay" she sighed as she lifted the younger boy and brought out a few wipes. "Let's head back. Papa's waiting for us and I don't want Yuu-chan to ruin his dress much further" she said as she led the two boys back to their rented villa. The villa was located in the middle of a forest consisted of three bedrooms a living room, a kitchen and two bathrooms. Miko and Shouma stayed in the master's bedroom while the two boys stayed in another room.

"Papa!" Yuuri called as they entered the front door and saw their father reading a book while seated at a couch. Shoma gave his family a warm welcoming smile.

"Did you enjoy, Yuu-chan?" he asked the kid.

Yuuri gave a laugh "Yes, but Yuu-chan failed to befriend birdie-san!" he said as while frantically waving his arms in the air.

"In the end, Yuu-chan tripped and ruined his cute dress!" Miko said while pointing out the huge stain on the chest part of the boy. Shoma laughed awkwardly. A few minutes later, Miko gave the younger boy a bath. Yuuri always loved baths. The innocent kid always enjoyed staying on a tub while playing with 'duckie-san'. Miko asked Shori to stay with his younger brother as she prepared dinner. Shori agreed and stayed with the little kid who was at the bath tub.

"Look, look Sho-chan! Duckie-san's floating again!" Yuuri said as he accidently splashed water on Shori. The older kid was startled at the sudden splash.

"Yuu-chan, you soaked me!" he cried as he heard his younger brother's laugh. Shori splashed water on the younger kid and the two were engaged into a water splashing battle.

Miko heard a lot of splashes and decided to check the bathroom. She was surprised to see the bathroom messy and her two kids both soaked. "Sho-chan, Yuu-chan! Both of you made another mess" she said as she grabbed two towels and wrapped each of them to her kids. She dried Yuuri and Shori's hair using the towels and gave them clean clothes to wear.

After a few minutes they went to the dining room and had dinner. "Really, both of you are troublesome" Miko said as she poured curry on their plates. Yuuri was seated on a high chair between Shori and Miko.

"Just let the kids get away with it. They didn't mean any harm." Shoma said with a chuckle. The family enjoyed their dinner little did they know what other events would surprise them in their Kyoto trip.

They decided to visit Kiyomizudera temple. Miko admired the scenery she missed. "This is really Japan" she muttered as she inhaled fresh air.

"Looks like this vacation's really worth it" Shoma who stood at her side said with a smile. Yuuri and Shori were enjoying themselves while playing a mind game called 'Guess what animal I am?'

"Then how about this!" Shori crouched "Meow, meow" he purred. Yuuri stared at his older brother with a little confusion.

"That's the sound of a dangerous insect!" his younger brother said with the same innocent and captivating smile. Sometimes, Shori wondered where his little brother got all of those extra-ordinary ideas.

"Yuu-chan, it's a cat" Shori said as he crossed his arms. "How many times should I tell you that?" he said with a sigh. He reminded Yuuri that 'Meow' is for cats and not for insects.

"But Yuu-chan wants to be friends with insect-san that goes meow meow and cat-san that goes meh meh!" he exclaimed. Shori knew he should always expect the unexpected when it comes to his younger brother.

"Yuu-chan, meh meh is for sheeps" Shori said as he sighed again. The younger kid just gave out an innocent laugh. Shori and Yuuri where engrossed in their own game. They didn't notice that they walked through a forbidden area. Before they knew it, they were already lost. They couldn't find the main road that will lead them back to the temple.

"I'm scared" Yuuri said as he hugged Shouri's waist.

"I'll protect you, Yuu-chan" Shori said as he felt his younger brother's grip tightened. They heard a rustle in the bushes. Shori collected all his courage and cleared his throat. "Who's there?"

A man in a black cloak came out. He scanned the two kids nervously staring at him. He flashed a wicked smile "What a pleasant surprise to find two lovely kids wandering alone" he said. Yuuri and Shori took a step backwards feeling that the man in front of them couldn't be trusted.

Shori felt his younger brother trembling from fear. He wanted to protect him that badly. "Sorry for bothering you, Sir" he said while hiding his fear. They slowly turned back and began walking away from the weird man.

The man didn't make them leave. "It's been a long time since I had guests. Why don't you stay a little longer?" he asked while attempting to hold Yuuri's hand.

"Don't touch my brother" Shori slapped the man's hand away from the trembling child.

The man smirked "Very well, have it your way" he said while pulling the younger kid away from his brother.

"Sho-chan!" Yuuri cried desperately as he winced in pain from the man's tight grip at his arm.

"Yuu-chan!" Shori called and ran towards the man attempting to free his younger brother from his clutches. "Release him!" he said in a courageous voice.

The man smirked and ignored Yuuri's protests and cries. "Such an astonishing brotherly love" he said with a wicked smile.

Shori once again ran and tackled the man. "Don't hurt Yuu-chan!"

The man shoved him and due to the difference in muscular strength Shori hit a nearby tree. "Y-yuu-chan" he muttered before he passed out.

"Sho-chan!" Yuuri called his older brother worried about his well-being.

The man stared at the quivering child. "You're special" he said as he examined the child. Yuuri closed his eyes and tears began to flow in between his sobs. "Your soul is special"

He brought out a stick and started to draw a pentacle on the ground. He shoved the poor kid at the middle of the pentacle. "Mama, Papa, Sho-chan!" Yuuri called desperately as he heard the man's wicked laugh. The young kid attempted to shout louder and hoped that somebody would save him.

The man chanted a few words in a language unfamiliar to the young kid. Yuuri tried to move away from the pentacle before the man finished his unknown chant. The pentacle glowed in radiance. "It's finished!" the man exclaimed as he laughed again in victory. "I had my revenge!"

"Mama,Papa, Sho-chan!" Yuuri called again. The man lifted the kid using the collar of his dress.

"Surely your papa and mama loves you so much but they won't come for you!" he said with a sly smile. "Your soul shall be mine" he laughed again while the kid cried.

"They would come!" he said in a courageous way.

"I see, that's why you're destined for something big" he said while grasping the little kid's arm and admiring the kid's courage.

"Let me go!" Yuuri tried to struggle but his little body wasn't that much help.

Miko and Shoma realized that their kids were missing. She was utterly worried since they were not very familiar of the entire place. Shoma sought help from the guards and a few locals who were willing to find the missing children. "Miko, don't worry we'll find them" he said as he tried to calm his panicky wife.

"But, what if something happened! Yuu-chan and Sho-chan are both too young!" she said while pacing back and forth.

"You should stay here. I'll look for the kids" Shoma suggested hoping that his wife would obey him.

"No, I'll also look for them" Miko said sticking firmly to her decision.

"But honey..." Shoma was startled when his wife glared at him. He didn't bother to object. Shoma knew he'd be in a big trouble if he tried to object. He followed Miko who was shouting their children's name. Although they gathered a lot of attention from their fellow tourists Miko didn't mind.

"Sho-chan! Yuu-chan!" she called again for the nth time. Something caught her attention. She sprinted towards the signage she saw, it said 'No trespassing'.

"We can't go there!" Shoma exclaimed trying to stop his wife to enter the forbidden area.

"I know my sons very well" she firmly stated releasing herself from her husband's grip. She walked forward leaving the startled man. "Sho-chan! Yuu-chan!" she called again as she wandered deep into the woods. Shoma couldn't leave Miko's side. Even though he knew that it was forbidden he still followed his beloved wife.

They weren't walking that long when they saw a man gripping at their youngest son's arm. Their son was crying and calling desperately for help. "Yuu-chan!" Miko ran and was about to attack the man who hurt her son. Shoma tried to stop Miko but she didn't listen.

"Mama!" Yuuri called, happy to see his own mother coming to rescue him.

"Get away from my son!" she said as she grabbed a nearby wooden stick and did her stance in fencing.

"Quite a courageous mother" the man plastered a wicked smile. The man turned to Shoma "Do you remember me?" he asked.

"You... you're Nishimura Senzo" Shoma's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You know him?" Miko asked.

Senzo pointed at the pentacle below him and Yuuri. "This was supposed to be for you" he said as he recalled the memory. "I tried it when you were a baby but unfortunately Ayano arrived in time to save you" he said in a frightening voice.

"Yuuri has nothing to do with this. He's innocent and he's just a child." Shoma said.

"Oh really? but your child has the blood of that bastard-your father who stole Ayano from me." he said in a frightening tone with such a tremendous amount of hatred.

"My father didn't steal my mother from you. My mother loves my father so much!" Shoma defended his parents.

"Yes, her love blinded her and she betrayed me. Your bitch of a mother chose that bastard!" Senzo said while glaring at Shoma.

"Ayano fell in love with that bastard therefore for my revenge..." he stopped and gently ran his hand through the child's face, he laughed wickedly.

"This child shall never fall in love" he said before he disappeared into the forest.

Miko rushed towards her youngest son. She wiped his wet face and embraced him. "Yuu-chan" she hugged him and caressed his hair tied in pigtails.

"Mama...Sho-chan" Yuuri pointed the nearby tree before he passed out. Shoma rushed and had a quick check on his older son for any injuries and he was thankful that his son only got a scratch on his elbow.

* * *

Karmel had been a priestess for almost twenty years. She flourished as one of the greatest priestesses sometime in her younger years. She lived a life of continuously praying for vengeful spirits for them to be released from their pain and have eternal peace. People used to flock her for spiritual guidance and advices. After twenty long years of service at the temple she wanted a peaceful life not bothered by the changes occurring rapidly in this world.

She chose to build a small house in her private land near the temple. The piece of land was an inheritance came from her parents. She lived a normal and simple life alone. Karmel hated noise and the smell of fumes. She was a person who was not suited to live in the city. She prefered natural things like the chirping of birds and the sound of the river flowing.

She was used to find some tourists being lost and accidentally tramping on her private land. She was kind-hearted enough to show them the way back and help them in any way she could. She heard a lot of noises like a child's cry. She also saw a suspicious glow of light and felt a very cold and evil aura. She thought somebody was in danger. After a few minutes the noise disappeared. She decided that it was better to check if somebody was hurt and to protect herself she brought a few of her strongest talismans. She found a couple carrying two unconscious children.

"What happened?" she asked the couple.

"Somebody attacked our children" Miko said as she stared worriedly at Yuuri's sleeping face.

"Come, I think you should all rest in my house" she said as she led them the way.

Karmel's house was a bungalow consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, dining room, living room and an archive. They all entered her house. Karmel allowed Shoma to lay the unconscious Shori on the couch. Yuuri was brought to one of the rooms for them to tend to his bleeding wound. Karmel brought out bandages, cottons and anti-septic. She poured a little bit of the anti-septic on a lump of cotton and gently placed it on the child's wound. After the bleeding lessened she wrapped the wound using bandages.

She noticed something peculiar about the child. "This child is cursed" Karmel spoke in such a soft manner as she saw Miko's horrified face.

"That can't be... my poor Yuu-chan" Miko sobbed. "Is there any way to break this curse?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry but I don't really know. But I'm sure that someday this child will return in this place to seek for answers" she said as she stared at the unconscious child.

"Will you please explain this better to us" Shoma entered the room.

"Very well" Karmel cleared her throat. "Your son has been cursed and because of that he shall never fall in love with anybody" her voice trailed off.

"What if he falls in love?" Miko asked with a worried expression. She blamed herself.

"Then his soul shall be in the possession of the man who cursed him." Karmel replied.

"No...Yuu-chan..." Miko cried while Shoma comforted her. "It's not fair!" Miko said as she embraced her husband.

"I'm so sorry, he's mad at my mother and father..." Shoma whispered. "Yuuri shouldn't have been involved..."

"This child has a very promising future and his soul is very rare because of its purity" Karmel spoke as she watched Miko break into tears. "The only thing you could do for him now is to make sure he won't fall madly in love with somebody"

Yuuri grew up normally without his parents pressuring him with stuffs like being the Maou or the curse. Miko was actually thankful that his son was too much engrossed in baseball that he didn't care much about romance although she usually teased him about girls. When Wolfram first introduced himself as Yuuri's fiancé she was thrilled and excited thinking about marriage between the two.

She suddenly remembered about the curse inflicted upon her son. As time passed by, Miko saw all Yuuri's denials about loving Wolfram. Her son was against the fact of two guys getting married. She was relieved to find out that Yuuri didn't fall for Wolfram although she would really love Wolfram to be a part of their family. Miko also pitied the blonde seeing that he truly loves her son and was willing to sacrifice almost anything for him. She felt guilty for the one-sided love and she blamed herself because her son could never have the chance to experience true love.

It had been three years since Miko met Wolfram and fifteen years since that encounter with Senzo. Miko became alarmed when his son already showed early signs of falling in love. Yuuri would always mention Wolfram's name absent-mindedly and include him in their conversation. Although his son may not notice it yet but Miko knew he was already falling in love slowly with the blonde.

"Murata! Faster! If we don't get back on time, Wolfram would kill me!" a frantic voice was heard as Yuuri and Murata ran towards the bathroom. "Later, Mom!"

"Bye, Mama-san!" Murata said before he was dragged by his friend.

"Yuu-chan, there's something I've gotta tell you" Miko tried to stop them but she failed. She heard a splash and knew that by this time her son was again at the other world. Miko just hoped and prayed for the best.

**Cheri's Pain**

Emily Miller was the daughter of a military man who worked under the Spitzweg family. Joseph Miller, her father was one of Lord von Spitzweg's trusted subordinates aside from Raven's father. She grew up with the lord's daughter Cecillie von Spitzweg. They were best friends and they almost did everything together. They shared secrets, exchanged stories and attended lessons together. Everybody knew that the two of them were already like sisters.

"Emily, come on. You really need make-up" Cheri said while trying to make her best friend stay seated at the dresser.

"I'm not that beautiful" Emily said shyly as Cheri began to apply makeup on her pale face.

"Yes, you are! Look at the men! I thought you like Cedric? And now that you have his attention you'll say things like that!" Cheri smiled at her. She continued to put powder on her face and lastly the lipstick. "You look gorgeous, Emily!"

"Thank You, Cheri" Emily replied with an awkward blush. She met Cedric von Bielefeld at the ball celebrating the 154th birthday of the twenty-fifth demon king. Another ball would be held as a thanksgiving ceremony for the bountiful year. Lady Cecillie von Spitzweg had been one of the most beautiful women in Shin Makoku. All the men were fawning over her while on the other hand Emily's looks were just average. Emily had lesser suitors than her best friend.

The two young women made their entrance at the party hall. This year's ball was a lot grander than the last ball. After dinner, the dance started. The king and queen did the opening dance. Emily's heart skipped as she saw Cedric conversing with some noblemen. He looked so fantastic with his suit.

"There's Cedric!" Cheri said with a giggle.

"Cheri..." Emily sighed.

After a few minutes, a man approached the two young women. He stretched his arm and said "May I have this dance?" Cheri accepted the nobleman's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The one who asked for the dance was Lord Klaudius von Voltaire. Emily smiled happily as she saw her best friend dancing with a handsome nobleman.

Her heart throbbed faster when she saw Cedric approaching her. He also stretched out his hand and asked her for a dance. She hesitated a bit but still accepted the dance. They slowly walked towards the dance floor. Cedric led her while dancing a slow waltz. "You're Lady von Spitzweg's friend right?" he asked.

Emily blushed at his sudden urge to strike a conversation. "Yes... Cheri and I were like sisters" she said while blushing. Emily felt stiff during the dance afraid of being embarrassed by stepping on her partner's foot.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"I'm Emily Miller" she replied while having a good stare at his features. Their dance was finished and Cedric led her back to her seat.

"It was a great pleasure to dance with you Lady Emily" he said making Emily blush madly.

Cheri was also back on her seat. "At last a dance with Cedric! You're really lucky Emily!" she congratulated her blushing friend.

"It felt so wonderful!" Emily said while joining Cheri's giggle. "How's the dance with Lord von Voltaire?" she asked in curiosity.

"He's not much of a talker but he's a real gentleman!" Cheri silently squealed. Emily smiled and listened on how Cheri enjoyed her dance with Lord von Voltaire. A group of noblemen approached Cheri and each one of them are waiting for their turn to dance with her. Emily enjoyed watching her best friend as she danced with really handsome noblemen. Though, deep in her heart she wished for the same attention.

It had been three days since the Great One decided to appoint Lady Cecillie von Spitzweg as the newest Demon Queen. Everybody had been busy preparing for her upcoming coronation. Maids and organizers were all running around making sure everything was perfect.

"Emily, I'm glad you and Raven could come" she said as she hugged her best friend.

"Of course, it's my best friend's coronation!" she replied with a giggle. Cheri toured her at Blood Pledge Castle. They had been there for several times but they never got the chance to explore the castle.

"So you still like Cedric?" Cheri asked while her best friend blushed.

"Yes, but it's been a long time since I talked to him..." Emily replied with a hint of disappointment.

"Then talk to him later!" Cheri said with a squeal. "I'm sure it will turn out wonderful!"

The ceremony started. Emily recognized the high ranking nobles lined up before the new demon queen made her entrance. "Presenting the new demon queen of our beloved Kingdom! Her Majesty Cecillie von Spitzweg!" As soon as her name was announced, the big mahogany doors opened and she entered. Cheri was wearing a black long gown and she looked really beautiful. Every pair of eyes in the room watched her graceful walk. Cheri gently stuck her hand at the waterfall as her predecessor smiled at her.

The party to celebrate her coronation started. Cheri who was the newly crowned queen was again the apple of the eye of many noblemen. Emily just sat at the corner watching the men fawn at her best friend. "Oh Emily!" she heard Cheri's voice as she approached.

"Your Majesty!" Emily grinned as Cheri pouted. "It's 'Cheri' for you" she stated firmly. "Is that an order, Your Majesty?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, it's an absolute order" Cheri smiled while Emily giggled.

"Fine Cheri" she said.

The dances started. Cheri was asked to choose a young nobleman for the opening dance. Emily suggested Lord Klaudius von Voltaire. Cheri approached the nobleman and they began to dance. Emily admired how graceful and refine Cheri was at the dance floor.

The audience gave them a round of applause as Lord von Voltaire escorted her back to her seat. "You know, you and Lord von Voltaire look perfect for each other" Emily said as she gently nudged Cheri's elbow.

"You're kidding me again, Emily!"

A few years after Cheri started her reign Emily wasn't shocked when she received the wedding invitation of Her Majesty Lady Cecillie von Spitzweg and Lord Klaudius von Voltaire. She attended their wedding ceremony and almost squealed when the couple kissed. She hadn't seen Cheri for quite a long time due to her duties as the kingdom's sovereign.

"Congratulations, Cheri" she said as she hugged her best friend.

"Emily Thanks for being here!" Cheri returned the hug. "And you, when are you getting married?" Cheri asked with excitement.

"Oh please, I'm not even engaged!" she said.

"Should I order Cedric to marry you?" Cheri offered making Emily blush.

"Cheri..." she mentally slapped her forehead as they both giggled.

Emily was walking along the corridors of Blood Pledge Castle when she saw Cedric staring at the moon. She hesitated to walk further and was about to return to the party hall. "Lady Emily" she heard Cedric's voice called her name.

"Yes, Lord von Bielefeld" she said while hiding her blushing face.

"Just call me Cedric" he said. Her heart throbbed faster. "The moon's really wonderful tonight" he heard him said.

"It's true, C-cedric... it's called crystal moon right?" she asked pretending to be watching the moon but instead she was staring at his face.

"Yes...you're right..." the young noble nodded "Is there something on my face, Lady Emily?" he asked while she blushed.

"N-no, n-nothing... and please just call me Emily" she said while blushing.

"Emily is a beautiful name" he heard him said."Maybe you should head back to the party hall already. I don't want to make Her Majesty worried about you" he said with a smile. Emily felt completely happy to have this kind of conversation with him.

"See you around then, Cedric" she said as she turned her back and returned to the party hall.

She almost ran towards the party hall just to tell her best friend the happy news. She instantly saw Cheri being congratulated by a lot of noblemen and noblewomen for her wedding. "Cheri!" she called her. All of them stared at Emily who just shown a public disrespect to their queen.

"You should call the queen with proper respect!" a woman at her back scolded her. Cheri came to her rescue.

"It's alright! I ordered her to call me 'Cheri' since she's already like my sister" the queen said as she walked towards her. They temporarily went to the terrace and had a private talk.

"I promise this won't take too long!" Emily said "Cedric and I just talked a while ago!" she happily announced.

Cheri squealed "What did he say?" she asked curiously.

"He said that my name's beautiful and he asked me to call him Cedric!" she almost jumped for joy.

"I'm so happy for you, Emily!" Cheri said as she embraced her best friend.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who should celebrate tonight" Cheri smiled.

Cedric proposed to Emily a few years after Cheri's first son, Gwendal was born. The queen constantly nagged them about getting married and having a family. The two of them stayed engaged until Cheri married his second husband, Dan Hiri Weller.

"Really, I don't recall Lord Klaudius von Voltaire being that grumpy" Emily whispered to Cheri as they watched Gwendal ignoring the girl he was dancing with.

"But Gwen's also a gentleman like his father" Cheri said with a light squeal.

"And how about you and Cedric?" she asked with a grin. "You guys have been engaged for quite a long time, still has no plans to marry?"

"I don't know, sometimes I think that he doesn't love me" Emily said with a frown.

"But he proposed to you!" Cheri stated.

"But that is just a marriage proposal. It can be broken anytime and sometime's he's ignoring me."

"Oh Emily..." Cheri muttered her name.

"And also I'm a bit tired of chasing after him. In every party, there are always some women fawning over him even though they know he's already engaged!" Emily ranted recalling those flirts who tried to seduce her fiancé.

"That can't be helped since he's really popular with the ladies" Cheri indicated "Don't tell me you're planning to give up on him?"

"No! I really love him too much to give up" Emily said with determination evident on her eyes.

Shortly after Conrad's birth, Cheri's second husband left for a journey. Cheri fell into a great depression. She loved Dan Hiri so much. Emily and Cedric were worried that her depression may worsen. The two decided to pay a visit at the castle. Cedric arrived a day earlier than her fiancée.

"Your Majesty" a servant called her attention. "Lord Cedric von Bielefeld's here to see you" she announced.

"Yes, make him enter" Cheri replied with a sigh.

Cedric entered the queen's personal bed chamber. "You haven't been eating well, Your Majesty" he said with a smile.

"Cedric" the queen muttered his name as she started to break down in tears.

"Cecillie is a beautiful name" he said.

"That's the same thing you said to Emily many years ago" she stated.

"Emily is also a beautiful name but Cecillie is much more beautiful" he said with a luring smile as he gently pulled Cheri into a passionate kiss. Cheri returned the kiss.

She pulled herself away from him and said "We can't do this you're my best friend's fiancé" She couldn't believe that she kissed him and she enjoyed it.

"I don't love her" his voice trailed off.

"What? All this time you've been tricking my best friend! How could you! Emily loves you so much!" she said in disgust.

"I love you Cheri, you're the one I love not Emily!"

"Then why did you propose to her?"

"I only proposed to her to… know you... you're best friends!" he said as he pulled Cheri into another kiss. She didn't know what happened but the next morning she woke up sleeping beside her best friend's fiancée. Cheri felt guilty because she betrayed her best friend. Still, Cedric and Cheri acted like nothing happened between them. In front of Emily, they pretended that everything's normal.

"I heard Dan Hiri visited Conrad last week" Emily smiled as she nudged her friend's shoulder. "Aren't you happy to see him?" she asked.

"Yes, I am..." Cheri simply replied.

"Is there something wrong, Cheri?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Nothing, everything's fine" the queen reassured her with a laugh.

Three month's after the said incident, Cheri noticed something different. She started vomiting and feeling nauseous. She consulted a healer and the said healer happily announced that the kingdom was going to have their third crowned prince soon. Cheri didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or not because the child she was carrying was the child of her best friend's fiancée. Cheri ordered for Cedric's presence. She stood nervously at the guest room while waiting for him. She heard a knock. "Come in"

Cedric entered the room still confused of the reason why he was summoned. "Your Majesty?"

"I'm pregnant" Cheri said "…with your child…" she continued while Cedric's face couldn't be painted due to shock.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Do you think I would lie to you about such delicate matters?"

"Then we shall be married right away" Cedric said.

"But Emily… she's your fiancée" she asked.

"You and my child are the most important ones right now" Cedric said as he caressed Cheri's blonde locks. A tear fell. Cheri's heart ached just imagining how Emily would react.

The nobles were informed of the current situation. Meetings and discussions were held and in the end they all decided that it would be best for Cheri to marry Cedric. First of all, it was to cover her previous marriage to Dan Hiri Weller who was a full blooded human and also Cedric came from a high ranking noble family. The kingdom would be more stable in that way. Emily and Cedric's engagement was nullified due to the authority of the ten nobles.

Cheri tried to talk to Emily and apologize properly but she won't talk to her. She even managed to travel to the Spitzweg territory just to talk to her but she failed. Still, Cheri insisted to send her a wedding invitation hoping that she would forgive them.

A few weeks after the announcement of the queen's engagement, the wedding took place. Blood Pledge Castle was once again decorated using the kingdom's fanciest materials. The nobles attended the queen's wedding and each of them wished the couple a successful marriage. The ceremony was finished but Cheri wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Emily didn't attend her wedding. She must've been very sad and hurt up until now.

"Come with me" her husband said as he held her hand leading her towards the balcony. "The moon's really beautiful tonight" Cedric said as he gently brushed his lips against Cheri's.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Don't be sad… it's Emily we're talking about. She's really kind-hearted. I know she'll forgive us someday" he said while wrapping his arms on Cheri's shoulders.

"I hope so" she simply said.

Emily watched in envy as she saw her ex-fiancé kissed and embraced her ex-best friend. She looked at the two people who were once the most important in her life. She was badly hurt by their betrayal. "Cheri, Cedric" she said while the couple stared at her. Emily's physical features changed gradually. She became thinner and paler. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her hair dishevelled.

"Emily, you came…" Cheri muttered. "Emily" Cedric stared at her in disbelief.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty and Lord von Bielefeld. May both of you experience happiness forever" she said with hatred.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Cheri said while tears were falling from her face.

"It's enough Your Majesty! I've already had enough!" she shouted "Cheri… you're my best friend how could you betray me like this? You're more beautiful, more refined, more intelligent and more talented! Aside from that you're the queen! You can have anything you want! But me… you know how much I love him!" Emily cried. Cedric could only watch his ex-fiancée shed her tears. "Even your names match! Cedric and Cecillie!"

"I know it's our fault, but please Emily. You're important to us. I care for you!" he said.

"Non-sense! You don't love me!" she berated.

"Cedric, you do know that tonight's also a crystal moon right? Like the first time you talked to me in a friendly way and said that my name's beautiful" she said while the young lord nodded.

"Your child shall experience unrequited love just like me. And this pain that I felt shall be your child's pain! Your child's true love shall never love him, not in the way that your child would want! And if your child's love wasn't returned until the next crystal moon your child shall sleep forever," she swore before leaving the dumbfounded Cedric and a crying Celi.

A few months after Wolfram's birth, Cheri confirmed Ulrike about the words Emily swore. They found out that her son was cursed. Cheri cried a lot and felt ashamed of herself. Her son would fall into a deep slumber if he falls madly in love with someone and his love wasn't returned until the next crystal moon. The crystal moon was very rare. It happens maybe once or twice a century. She felt the wrath of her best friend. She tried to contact Raven to check on Emily and ask her to break the curse but it was already too late. Emily was already dead. She died because of depression.

Cheri raised Wolfram mostly by herself because of Cedric's duties in the Bielefeld territory. Wolfram grew and became a feisty but beautiful demon and just like her, men and women would fawn over him. Her third son didn't seem to be interested in any of his suitors. She was never bothered about the curse seeing that Wolfram had a lot of suitors she assured that if he chose one of them or if he fell in love with them her son's love will be returned immediately.

But her hopes changed when her successor, the twenty-seventh demon king accidentally proposed to her son. Little by little, her son grew fond of the childish king and learned to love him. But the young king remained oblivious and was unable to see Wolfram's efforts to make him loved. Cheri was frightened when she felt Emily's passion in Wolfram's eyes as he tried almost every single way to make Yuuri fall in love with him. After almost three years of having no progress in her son's relationship, she became alarmed. If the king wouldn't fall for his son, Wolfram will fall into a deep slumber. She tried to help Wolfram gain the affections of the young king but they failed. Their king was more oblivious, stubborn and naïve than they thought. Cheri was more alarmed when she realized that the crystal moon would soon appear in the sky.

**OWARI**

This is the longest fanfic that I made so far. I hope it's length won't get on somebody's neves. I know that I gave Cheri and Miko a hard time in this chapter and I suppose that the readers are already guessing that Yuuri and Wolfram would be involved in more difficult situations because of the curse. I'm very sorry for giving all of them a hard time. Although, I really want to give Yuuri a more logical and sensible reason why he couldn't love Wolfram aside from the fact that they are both guys.

I may have made Cheri and Miko a bit OOC in this chapter. Really, that's my problem in most of my stories. I hope I could fix it soon.

I hope you leave me reviews!


	2. The Annual Ball

Just to inform everybody, neither Yuuri nor Wolfram knows about the curse inflicted on them. Miko and Cheri decided to keep it for their son's sake. I think I mentioned Yuuri being clueless about the curse but I believe that I didn't mention if Wolfram knows. The story is set three years after Yuuri became the demon king. I think I mispelled Lady Cheri's name at the previous chapter. I spelled it as 'Cecille' but recently when I read another fanfic I saw it spelled as 'Cecillie'. I'm very sorry for that but please kindly inform me if 'Cecille' is also an accepted spelling of her name. Kyou Kara Maou uses German names and I'm not a German so I don't really know. This one's really bothering me for almost two or three days. When is Yuuri's real birthday? Some says it's July 23 and others say it's July 29. Please help me on this one. I'll need it badly for the succeeding chapters. By the way, this story is anime-based.

This chapter just like the first one isn't beta edited. Please bear for my mistakes in grammar. Also, if somebody's willing to be my beta reader or willing to recommend a beta reader for this story please send me a message. I'm having a difficult time proof reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

Kaufmann- it means 'merchant' in German.

**Cursed Love**

**Chapter Two: The Annual Ball**

The castle was decorated in the finest and fanciest fabrics. Shin Makoku's annual ball was a grand ball held every year to celebrate the strong ties between Shin Makoku and her alliances. The castle was filled with beautiful ladies wearing ballgowns, fine cuisine, lively music and fancy utensils.

"Looks like Gunter overdid it a bit" the young king said as he gaped at all the fancy materials at the party hall. Much to the kingdom's dismay, their young king was aging like a human. Yuuri grew a few inches taller and his shoulders broader. Even though he matured physically, the young king still kept his friendly and easy-going nature. But for Wolfram, he was still the same wimp he met three years ago.

"It's a grand party, wimp!" the blonde demon scowled. Wolfram didn't change. He was still the same feisty and fiery demon. Wolfram admitted to himself that Yuuri became more physically attractive with his more muscular body. The blonde demon considered his fiance's physical change as a threat to their engagement. Their young sovereign had been gaining more admirers than they thought. He realized now that his fiance had been more attractive he was also more prone to cheating. Wolfram didn't like it at all.

"I'm not a wimp" Yuuri replied as he raised his brows. Still, some things would never change.

"Yes, you are! You didn't even improve that much when it comes to dancing!" the blonde demon smirked as he saw his fiance's pissed face. Their relationship didn't had any progress for the past three years. Yuuri still had those constant denials about their engagement that was why men and women still didn't lose hope of attempting to court either the king or his fiancé.

"Geez Wolf, Gunter said that I've improved _a lot_" the young king plastered his trademark smile. Truly, he improved a little bit in dancing but still he could be nervous in the dance floor. Wolfram remembered the last time he danced with him where in due to his uneasiness he stepped on his foot several times. The young king was startled the next day when Wolfram gave him his cold shoulder due to his sore foot.

"Fine, but you're still a wimp" Wolfram crossed his arms with a 'hmph'.

"Not a wimp!" he cried while Wolfram's smirk widened.

"And you should practice your greeting. I don't want you to look like an undignified king!"

"Wolf, come on! Gunter taught me all of those three days ago!"

"But you keep on forgetting them!" the blonde retorted.

Conrad watched the two as they had another round of their daily arguments. Yuuri's presence had been a great gift to their family. He changed Wolfram. From a spoiled brat to a very kind young man who still kept his feisty attitude. He may not know it but Yuuri widened Wolfram's horizon. He changed the way he sees things. Yuuri changed all of them. His smiles and his friendly nature made them see the bright side of life. Conrad would do everything to keep that smile on his face.

"Your Majesty, it's time to prepare" Conrad called the young king. Yuuri faced him still with a cheerful smile.

"It's Yuuri," he simply said and walked towards the big mahogany doors.

"Of course, Yuuri"his protector replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Just as the young king expected, a good number of nobles and upper-classes were now flocking the party hall. He nervously sighed as he arranged his slightly dishevelled hair and had a quick check on his black uniform. "Yuuri, calm down" he said to himself as he inhaled then exhaled. Gunter prepared another uniform for this ball a black suit with metallic silver lining. Wolfram chose the design while Gunter chose the fabric. He looked regal and magnificent in his new suit.

"Why are you nervous? As if it's your first time hosting a ball" the blonde prince who stood beside him said.

"I know Wolf, but I don't get it why I'm nervous" the young king replied with a sigh.

"Wimp" Wolfram muttered but the young king didn't bother to argue. The big mahogany doors slowly opened and he was welcomed by the smiles of their guests.

"His Majesty the 27th Demon King Yuuri Shibuya" a round of applause was heard. Yuuri slowly but regally walked as he greeted each of the country's representatives. Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter walked behind him. The party hall was more majestic and grandiose with all the chandeliers and the lively orchestral music though the young sovereign recognized only a few of the guests.

Dinner was magnificent. Yuuri could barely remember the names of the extremely delicious dishes prepared for the party. Such fanciness wasn't just his thing. He used to be contented by simple things. Before, he would already be happy just eating his mother's curry. His eyes diverged on the assorted desserts lined up at the banquet table. He wondered if it was really needed.

"Yuuri, why aren't you eating?" the blonde asked while he fixed his eyes on the young monarch.

"I don't have much appetite" he replied with a casual friendly smile.

"Don't blame me if you collapse on the dance floor" Wolfram said.

The dance started. And as usual it was the duty and privilege of the king to have the opening dance. Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and gently led him to the dance floor. He placed the blonde's arm on his shoulders and placed his own at the blonde's waist. "Don't screw up" Wolfram whispered while Yuuri smiled.

"I know" he replied with an awkward blush.

The orchestra played a slow waltz. The young king led the blonde prince as they swayed and synchronized with the symphony. At first, Yuuri was nervous that he wouldn't be able to cope up with Wolfram's dancing but as the music continued to play he felt at ease. As they danced, Yuuri felt like time stopped and the only people in the world were him and his blonde companion. Yuuri gazed at the blonde prince's emerald orbs. They didn't talk for they know that words were useless. They enjoyed every single bit of the dance. Yuuri was always mesmerized by Wolfram's presence. The blonde had always been there showing him his full support and he was happy.

The final note was played and the audience gave them a round of applause. "That was wonderful!" Lady Cheri squealed as the king escorted Wolfram back to his seat. Yuuri smiled upon seeing Lady Cheri and noticed her companion. Wolfram walked towards the young man and smiled at him.

"Your Majesty" the young man muttered while the young king gave him a smile. "It's the first time I've met you. I'm Daniel Houret and from now on I'll be working under Lord von Voltaire" he said as he extended his arm for a handshake. Daniel's father had been working under the Bielefelds that was why he knew Wolfram who used to spend his summers at his uncle's castle. He had turquoise hair and grey colored eyes. His clothes fitted to his muscular body.

"It's nice to meet you too, Daniel" Yuuri replied while taking his hand, still with the casual smile.

"He is my Wolfie's childhood friend" Lady Cheri said as she gave Wolfram one of her hugs.

"Mother!"

"Nice to see you again, Wolfram" Daniel said as he smiled to the blonde prince.

"It's been a long time, Daniel" the blonde prince replied.

"Why did you suddenly join the army?" Wolfram asked his childhood friend.

"I've been in the navy for quite a long time and I thought it would be nice to try the army" he replied with an awkward chuckle.

Yuuri saw Wolfram and Daniel enjoying their private conversation and chose to leave them alone for a while. Daniel mentioned that he hadn't seen Wolfram for thirty years. The young king thought that it might be a good idea to let them have some private time. His eyes shifted to Greta who was sitting alone while watching her friend Beatrice dance with a young lad. Yuuri walked towards her daughter.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked the brunette who was startled a bit.

"Not really in the mood, daddy" she replied with a sigh.

"Who's that young boy dancing with Beatrice?" her father asked.

"He's Leon Kaufmann, his father's a merchant and a friend of Beatrice's father" Greta spoke in an irritated manner which was unusual for the young princess. In the past three years Greta grew up just like her fathers. She had Yuuri's smile and innocence. She learned to respect people regardless of their social status. Sometimes if the situation requires, she could be as feisty and quick-tempered like her other father, Wolfram. But the whole kingdom knew that both fathers were responsible for her stubbornness.

"Why are you upset?" he asked as he examined his daughter's face.

"Because he hates me! Since he got here all he did was to tease me about my hair!" she said with a frown visible on her face. "He even called me 'curly head'" the young king chuckled. Greta had always been sensitive when it comes to her hair. The princess would always take a long time shampooing and brushing her hair. She wanted to have a long, beautiful hair just like Lady Cheri and Anissina. Yuuri took a glance at the boy who was also looking at them. He saw Leon flushed a bit. Reality hit him. Could it be that Leon likes his daughter? He suddenly remembered that Shori used to tease a girl in their neighbourhood just to get her attention and the worst part was he likes her!

The young sovereign sighed as he saw a lot of young boys staring at his daughter. That wasn't a surprise. His daughter was already thirteen and at that age she was already starting to have some curves. Yuuri stretched out his arm "May I dance with you?" he asked while his daughter was surprised.

"You don't have to ask with such formality, daddy" Greta smiled.

"Aren't you a young lady? And as a gentle man I should ask you to dance with proper courtesy" he replied with a smile.

"You're funny when you do that" Greta said as she giggled.

"I am?" he asked as his daughter took a better look at the party hall. She saw many women staring at her father in a coquettish way. Where was her other father in times like this? Without farther ado, she took her father's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Leon was surprised to see the demon king talking to Greta. "Hey, why is His Majesty talking to curly head?" he asked Beatrice his dance partner.

Beatrice frowned "Didn't you listen when I said that she's a princess?" the girl in pigtails asked.

"Well, you talked about her being Zolasha's future ruler" he replied with a smirk.

"Greta is His Majesty Yuuri's adopted daughter. Shin Makoku and Zolasha's princess" Beatrice said while Leon gave a surprised look.

"What? You should've told me beforehand!" he panicked. Leon Kaufmann was a big fan of the twenty-seventh demon king. He used to join his father's travels and when they stopped by Shin Makoku, he heard stories about the greatness of the reigning sovereign of the kingdom. He used to play with other kids and also bought his own 'Maou transformation set' from a local store.

"You were the one who pestered me to bring you here just to see His Majesty personally and when you got here you began teasing his daughter. You know fathers tend to be over-protective of their daughters and since it's Greta she's pretty close to her fathers. I bet she's telling your teases" Leon gulped as he took another glance at the demon king and his daughter. He saw the young sovereign leading the princess towards the dance floor.

They were at the dance floor and Yuuri began leading the dance. "Your dance with papa Wolf was awesome!" she said in delight. Yuuri gave her thirteen year old daughter a smile.

"I thought I was going to screw up and have Wolf cover for me _again_" he chuckled while his daughter gave out a laugh.

"But still daddy Yuuri is so cool! I want to marry someone like my daddy!" she stated innocently while Yuuri mentally panicked. His daughter was thinking of marriage!

"Greta, I think you're still too young to think about those things. And look at me; I'm not even married yet"

"I'm just kidding! Really, why is it that you and papa Wolf get so worked up whenever I mention marriage?" she giggled.

"Greta, don't scare us like that again" the young king mentally slapped his forehead.

"I told you daddy. I'm just kidding" the brunette said.

Beatrice insisted that they should move closer to where the young king and his daughter were dancing. "Greta, Your Majesty" she called.

"Beatrice" Greta smiled at her friend and frowned at the boy standing next to her. "Daddy, this is Leon Kaufmann, Beatrice's friend" she said with a smirk knowing the fact that Leon admires her father so much. The young lad nervously smiled.

"Hello Beatrice" the young king smiled at her. "And nice to meet you too, Leon" he also gave a young lad a smile as he offered his hand for a handshake. Leon was taken aback when the young sovereign offered him a handshake.

"I-it's a-an h-honor to m-meet you, Your Majesty" Greta and Beatrice laughed upon hearing the Leon stutter.

"Leon admires His Majesty so much!" Beatrice exclaimed while she received a glare from the lad.

"I hope both of you are being good friends with my Greta" Yuuri said while smiling at the two. Leon was ashamed of teasing the demon king's daughter.

"Of course, Your Majesty!" Beatrice said while Leon nodded awkwardly.

Their dance continued. Beatrice and Leon went back to their original place at the dance floor leaving the king and his daughter. "Daddy, who's that man talking to papa Wolf?" Greta asked as she watched his blonde father talking to another man.

"He's Daniel Houret, Wolf's childhood friend" the young sovereign replied.

"..oh, just like Elizabeth?" she asked again.

"I think so"

The symphony was over. Yuuri led his daughter back to the crowd. Beatrice and Leon were waiting for them. "Thank you for the dance, princess" her father said with a smile.

"I told you, you're funny when you do that" Greta giggled. Beatrice smiled as she watched the two. Leon was still nervous if Greta told his teasing. His plan to impress the king was doomed. He mentally blamed Beatrice for not informing him that 'curly head' was His Majesty Yuuri's adopted daughter.

Yuuri smiled as he saw his daughter's mood lightened. "I'm glad that you're not upset anymore" he said to his daughter.

"Thank you, daddy" she replied with a smile. Beatrice giggled as she watched Leon smiled nervously.

He shifted his gaze towards Beatrice. He kneeled and asked "May I dance with you?" he stretched out his arm. Yuuri suddenly remembered the first time he danced with Beatrice. It was three years ago and he really danced badly at that time and even left her alone at the dance floor because his contact lens slipped. Beatrice accepted his hand and allowed the young sovereign to lead her to the dance floor.

"I won't run off somewhere again in the middle of a dance" the young king said as they continued to walk. Beatrice also remembered the first time she met the demon king three years ago. She was lucky to have the demon king as her very first dance partner.

"That wasn't so bad, Your Majesty" she replied with a soft giggle.

Leon and Greta were alone. "Your father's really kind" he praised as Greta narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, my _father_ is very kind unlike other men" she said with a scowl. Leon realized that the young princess was still frustrated at his teasing. He nervously stretched out his hand just like how the king did.

"May I dance with…you" he asked as blushes crept his cheeks. Princess Greta was certainly beautiful. Her brown orbs were spectacular and breath taking. Her curly, almost waist long hair was alluring. The princess at first hesitated but still she accepted his request for a dance.

The young lad blushed as the princess took his hand. He nervously led her to dance floor. They began dancing. Leon was very conscious of his dancing putting in mind that he was dancing with the demon king's daughter. Greta stepped on his foot in purpose. The young princess mischievously smiled as he saw Leon'spiteful face. She wanted revenge that badly.

Yuuri sighed as he saw what his daughter did. _'She must've taken that from Wolf'_. He also saw Greta's mischievous smile. His daughter often play pranks usually she'd be Anissina's accomplice in persuading Gwendal to be 'their' guinea pig. He shivered at the thought of his daughter possibly being 'Anissina the second' in the future.

Beatrice was a very good dancer. It must've been hereditary since he knew that Beatrice's mother and father were good dancers. She was very graceful at the dance floor making the young sovereign very conscious and careful.

"Your Majesty" he shifted his eyes on his dance partner. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… I just saw Greta purposely stepped on Leon's foot" the young king grimaced and gave her a carefree smile. "I'll talk to her later" he added.

"Greta must've been insulted at Leon's teasing. Your Majesty, I humbly beg your pardon for my friend's rudeness" his dance partner said with an apologetic look.

"It's fine and it's just normal. My brother used to tease girls too when he was younger" he replied.

Greta enjoyed torturing her dance partner, her sadistic side overwhelmed her. It must've hurt Leon's foot that much since she was wearing heels. "Why do keep on doing that?" Leon asked with an annoyed expression.

"Doing what?" the princess asked in her most innocent and cute smile. The one she learned from her daddy Yuuri whenever Gwendal's being grumpy with the king's paperwork. She saw it several times and thought that she might need it someday. She improvised the smile with a very little girly twist.

Leon blushed awkwardly "Nothing" he said as he transferred his gaze into another direction. Greta plastered her victorious smirk, this time it was the one she got from her papa Wolf whenever he wins against her daddy Yuuri's pathetic excuses.

"Um… how did you became His Majesty's adopted daughter?" he suddenly asked trying to start a good conversation.

Greta stepped on his foot again, but this time it wasn't on purpose. She was surprised at the sudden question. The memory pained her. "Do you really want to know?" she glared.

"If you don't want to tell me… I guess it's okay" he sighed as he felt the pain on his foot. Greta kept silent as her memories on that day when she tried to assassinate the king played on her mind like a movie. She forgot the sad memories because of Yuuri and Wolfram. Yes, she forgot because everything was changed into happiness and her tears were changed into smiles.

The dance was finally finished. Much to Leon's dismay, his feet may have swollen by now. The young lad felt like regretting his dance with the princess. But the hint of sadness he saw on her eyes bothered her. He regretted asking that question, he may have insulted the princess again. Yuuri and Leon led Beatrice and Greta back to the crowd.

"Thank you for the dance, Beatrice" the young sovereign smiled

"You're always welcome, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Princess Greta" Leon said as he raised his brow.

Greta's smirk widened "You're welcome."

* * *

Wolfram was relieved to see his fiancé meddling with the kids. He'd rather see the young sovereign dance with Greta or Beatrice than with some stuck up noblewoman who'll only flirt with his fiancé. Just the thought of it filled him with rage and fury.

"Worried about His Majesty, again?" Daniel asked as he gave Wolfram a cocktail.

"Thanks, Danny" the blonde muttered.

"I think he's a suitable fiancé for you" Daniel said as he shipped his gaze at the young king who was talking to his daughter.

"You think so…" Wolfram asked while quaffing his cocktail.

"That's certain! If he could take care of a kingdom then I'm sure he'll be able to take good care of you too and I'm excited to work with him" his friend said.

"Whatever, that wimp cares for anybody"

Daniel cleared his throat "Wanna dance?" he asked. Wolfram took another glance at his fiancé who was busy talking with Beatrice, Greta and an unfamiliar boy. He took Daniel's hand as his childhood friend led him into the dance floor.

Yuuri left Greta to spend some time alone with Beatrice and Leon. He had a quick glance at the dance floor and saw Wolfram dancing with Daniel. The young king continued to observe the party hall. He saw Gwendal talking to Lord von Karbelnikoff, Conrad having a good conversation with Lord von Wincott and Gunter talking to Lord von Radford. A young noblewoman approached him.

"Um… Your Majesty" she cooed, her voice sounded like breaking. "May I request a dance?" she asked, gathering all her courage as she felt glares of other noblewomen who were also about to ask the young sovereign for a dance.

Yuuri plastered his trademark smile. "Sure, I won't mind" he said taking the hand of the young lady and led her towards the dance floor.

"What's your name?" Yuuri asked trying his best to break the silence between them by starting a conversation.

"Andrea von Roshvall" she simply replied gazing away from his stare.

"Nice to meet you Lady von Roshvall" the young sovereign said as she blushed. Lady Andrea is a pretty woman. Her curly auburn hair and chocolate orbs were dazzling. The young sovereign agreed to himself that she could compete with Elizabeth for the title 'Miss Shin Makoku'.

"Nice to meet you too, Your Majesty" she smiled starting to feel at ease with the young king's presence. "But please just call me Andrea" she said trying to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Lady Andrea" Yuuri cleared his throat "… please tell me about yourself" the young king asked while the young woman gave out another blush. The young monarch is really uncomfortable when it was very silent. He tried to keep their conversation running.

"I play the piano, I sing and sometimes I compose" she stated with an awkward smile.

"Then you must have a wonderful voice" he said trying to praise her.

"Not that much" she huffed as the tempo of the symphony suddenly became a bit faster. The young king lifted his right hand to let the young lady execute a turn.

"Maybe some time you could let me listen to your songs"

"That would be a great honor , Your Majesty" she said happily. "How about you, Your Majesty? any hobbies?" she asked. Yuuri was grateful for the productive conversation.

"Everybody knows that I'm a baseball boy" he said with his trademark smile. The young noble gave out a soft giggle.

"Is that all?" she asked again, trying to examine the young sovereign's features.

"Yeah… I think so" he smiled casually.

"Aren't you interested in stuffs like jewelry?" she asked again as she returned the smile.

"I'm really into simple things" the young king revealed with an awkward blush.

"Then my father won't make a good fortune out of His Majesty, unlike the former queen" she stated as she giggled. "My father is a jewel broker. He owns a few shops here at the capital" she revealed.

"Oh… I guess he won't. It's not like I hate jewelry but I'd rather posses none of them."

"We're really lucky to have you as our king" she said while the young sovereign blushed at her statement.

"It's more like I'm lucky because Shin Makoku's people decided to put their trust on me"

"You deserve every trust you get, Your Majesty"

"Thank you, Lady Andrea"

The music ended. Yuuri led Lady Andrea back to her seat. "It's nice to talk to you. Thank you for the dance" he smiled while she blushed and nodded shyly.

* * *

After his dance with Lady Andrea von Roshvall, the young sovereign was flocked with many women requesting a dance from him. As a king and as a gentleman, he accepted all the requests. Much to his fiance's dismay, he danced with every single lady who requested. He gulped as he took a glance at one corner and saw Wolfram furiously glaring at him and Daniel preparing himself if ever the blonde would go on a rampage. He knew he'd probably be ignored by the blonde again.

"Your Majesty" a voice of a woman called him.

"Lady Flurin" he smiled at Caloria's present ruler.

"It's nice to see you again" she said with a smile. "Your Majesty's really popular with the ladies."

"Nice to see you too. Really? Wolf's been glaring at me again" he sighed "How's Caloria?"

"Everything's fine. Caloria's people misses His Majesty so much especially the children" she revealed with a soft giggle.

"… I didn't do that much" he scratched the back of his head and gave the lady a smile.

"I've never thought that this world could be this peaceful" Caloria's ruler muttered "It's all thanks to Your Majesty"

"Not really" he replied with an awkward shyness "…besides Dai Shimaron's still causing us a little trouble"

"If it's Your Majesty, I know that Dai Shimaron's people would be willing to follow you"

"I hope so but Lanzhil's really power hungry and stubborn"

Lady Flurin excused herself when one of the representatives from Shou Shimaron wanted to discuss something with her. Yuuri found himself engaged in conversations with some nobles he just met. Much to his dismay, they only talked about politics, the alliance and Dai Shimaron.

"Your Majesty" a nobleman called him. His appearance looked around mid-fifties. He felt familiar with the man's hair and eye color, just like Lady Andrea's. The nobleman gave him a smile and bowed slightly "I'm Felix von Roshvall, a jewel broker" he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord von Roshvall" the young sovereign extended his right hand for a handshake.

The man gladly took it. "It's also nice to meet you, Your Majesty" he smiled.

"Could it be that you're Lady Andrea von Roshvall's father?" he asked "Oh, I hope you don't mind me asking" he added with an awkward chuckle hoping that he didn't offend the lord.

"Yes, I am Andrea's father" he replied "…thank you for dancing with my daughter" he commented.

"Don't mention it" Yuuri replied with his carefree smile. "Your Majesty, I hope you don't find this rude or offending…" Lord Felix hesitated as he bit his lip.

"My daughter's pretty interested in you…" the older man revealed as the young king blinked in confusion. He'd been comfortable with Lady Andrea's company and surely they would be great friends.

"I'm sure we could be pretty good friends" he replied with his trademark smile. He saw the nobleman frowned a little bit.

"That's good then…" Lord von Roshvall muttered. "…I'm sure my daughter won't mind giving Your Majesty an heir to the throne"

Yuuri felt like his eyes would pop out anytime. He was surprised to hear Lord von Roshvall talk like he was giving away his daughter. "My daughter's very smart and talented. I know she could take the responsibility" he continued.

The young king blushed. An heir to the throne? Could it be that Lady Andrea's father was asking him to consider his daughter as a future lover? "But… it's too s-sudden…" his blush deepened. The words Lord von Roshvall muttered almost whacked his brain as his blood rushed.

"Yes, I know but please think about it Your Majesty. I love my daughter so much and I want her to be happy" he grimaced.

"But how do you know that your daughter could be happy…" he paused and blushed "…by giving me an heir" the young sovereign's voice trailed off.

"I just know…she's in love with Your Majesty for quite a long time" he replied with a smile. "Well then, see you around. Your Majesty" Lord von Roshvall left the dumbfounded king. He just couldn't believe it that a father would want another man to sleep with his daughter. He could never do that to his Greta!

An heir to the throne? Wasn't it that Shin Makoku didn't choose their ruler by blood?

Yuuri became very bothered regarding his conversation with Lord von Roshvall. He tried his best to avoid people and managed to escape the party hall. He decided to rest and feel the night's cold breeze at the garden. He was astonished to see the beautiful Wolframs glistened as the moon's illuminating light shone at the dark sky. The name itself suits the flowers, beautiful Wolfram.

He felt relaxed and free as he tried to forget the conversation he just had. Yuuri stared at the stars beautifully decorating the pitch black sky. Each of them looks like sparkling diamonds. His gaze shifted on the beautiful Wolframs and thought that the flowers were like the stars proudly sparkling.

Wolfram's eyes had the same sparkle.

* * *

Wolfram was very frustrated to see his fiancé dancing with another woman. He was raged with fury and felt like burning the whole party hall as watched the 'bitches' fawn at his fiancé. Daniel was currently talking to Gwendal about his first mission. The blonde prince walked towards the punch bowl to get a drink to calm himself a bit. He glanced at the crowd and saw the young sovereign speaking with Lord von Roshvall. Yuuri's constant blushes in their conversation bothered him. He took his eyes off Yuuri for a few minutes and concentrated on his punch. He glanced again and the young sovereign was gone. The blonde prince started to look for his fiancé. He was unable to find him at the party hall and tried to look outside.

He saw him standing at the garden. He admired Yuuri's lone figure as the moonlight shone on his dark features. His midnight black hair glistened as the night's breeze softly blew the young sovereign's locks. Wolfram was taken aback by the sight of his fiancé.

"Yuuri" he gently called as the young king faced him with a serene expression visible on his face. He was surprised to see his fiancé wearing such an expression. He expected to be greeted by his casual, goofy and carefree smile. Yuuri didn't move from where he was standing.

"Wolfram" he muttered as he heard the blonde's footsteps approaching him.

"It's beautiful" Yuuri muttered again unconsciously making his fiancé blush.

"W-well, y-yeah" the blonde replied while crossing his arms. The blonde also stared at the stars and also admired how beautiful they were.

"You know on Earth, they believe that when you saw a shooting star and made a wish. It will come true" Yuuri suddenly said.

"Really?" Wolfram asked confirming his fiancé.

"Yes, but I never tried" he said as he scratched the back of his head and plastered a goofy smile.

"Wimp!" Wolfram's voice trailed off. His fiancé really knows how to ruin good moments. He thought that if he would be able to have one wish that would be to make himself loved by his fiancé. Earth had such odd beliefs.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted back.

"Yes, you are not only a wimp but also a cheater!" the blonde accused him.

"Since when did I cheat?" Yuuri asked trying to act as innocent as possible.

"I saw you dance with those ladies fawning at you!" the blonde prince scowled.

"What? Of course Wolf, I should dance with them it's just natural"

"Yes, but you flirted with them and what's with those seductive and charming smiles you gave them while dancing?" he exasperatedly said as Yuuri backed off.

"What's wrong with smiling Wolf? It's the first step to make friends" Yuuri said in defense.

"And so as flirting and seducing!" the blonde berated. He blamed Yuuri for having such an innocent and fascinating smile that could lure even the grumpiest bitch. Aside from his smile, his black eyes and hair that suits well to his features made a lot of women fawn at him also his friendliness and kindness drew a lot of them too.

Yuuri was naïve and stupid. Wolfram didn't know what to do with his fiance. "I'm not flirting!" Yuuri protested.

"Keep defending yourself, you wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri replied.

Then there was an unnatural silence between them. Yuuri broke the silence with an innocent laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Wolfram asked in an irate manner.

"It's just… that… I realized that we've been like this for three years!"

"And what's with that? Three years isn't that long enough"

"For you demons it may only be a short time but I'm a human, Wolf" Yuuri replied with a sheepish smile.

Wolfram realized and remembered that his fiancé was aging like a human and so as their daughter Greta. Demons were ignorant of the value of time because of their long lives. It makes him sad to remember facts like he would outlive Yuuri and Greta. Wolfram always feared to be alone although he used to be alone. When Yuuri came he was able to realize the happiness of gaining friends and loving someone.

"Don't remind me of stuffs like that" he scowled.

Yuuri stared at the blonde. "Time is really something precious, Wolf well since demon's have long lives-"

"Excuse me but you're half-demon…" Wolfram said.

"Right, well my human blood's dominant and I age like a normal human" Yuuri gave him his trademark smile.

"Wimp! By the way what did you and Lord von Roshvall talk about?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes still bothered about Yuuri's blushes as he watched their conversation.

Yuuri blushed "Nothing… Wolf" he said hoping that the blonde would let this one slip. He just didn't want to talk about it especially in front of Wolfram.

"You're a bad liar, Yuuri" the blonde plastered his usual victorious smirk. "Spill it!"

"Well…" Yuuri hesitated a bit, he sighed. "… he asked me about having an heir to the throne…and…" he inhaled then exhaled.

"Continue, wimp"the blonde scowled.

"I'm not a wimp!... well… he asked me to… have…um…" his blush deepened "…sleep with his daughter!"

Wolfram felt like all the color in his face drained."And how did you respond?" he shrieked while trapping the young monarch into a headlock.

"You're making me dizzy!" Yuuri protested while the blonde released his grip. "Well, I said that it was very sudden and he asked me to think about it" he blushed again.

Wolfram couldn't believe that somebody would ask the king such a straight- forward question. It may have been insulting but he knew that Yuuri' was kind enough to think of it as an insult. Yes, it was very insulting for him, the king's very own fiance.

"That is expected for somebody who's very ambitious" Wolfram said as he crossed his arms while examining Yuuri's startled and blushing face.

"Ambitious?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram mentally slapped his forehead.

"Can't you get it! He wants his daughter to be the queen by giving you an heir and finally sealing it off with marriage. It's a political advantage on his part!"

"I'm sorry Wolf. I didn't think of that" Yuuri paused "And I was very surprised that Lord von Roshvall would be willing to give away his daughter just like that… I will never ever try to do the same thing to Greta"

"Of course, everybody trusts you and you have proven yourself worthy of the throne and the people's trust for several times. It's not really surprising that many of the lords would want their daughters to be the one who'll give you an heir" the blonde explained.

"You mean… you're expecting this to happen?" Yuuri began to panic.

"Yes, since you proposed to me I've been expecting things like these to happen. As your fiancé it's my duty to protect you" he said "Well… I admit I'm not expecting this to happen very early… maybe ten years from now" he added.

"But still! Why is it that the kingdom needs an heir? Isn't it Shinou who's responsible of choosing the next demon king?" Yuuri asked.

"You're the greatest demon king and you even surpassed His Majesty Shinou. The people will be more reassured if there will be a direct heir from your lineage or you're the one who'll appoint your heir. I don't think His Majesty Shinou would oppose the idea" Wolfram explained.

"But Wolf, I'm only eighteen! I'm too young to think about marriage … sex or even having an heir!" Yuuri blushed again.

"That's why I'll protect you, Yuuri" Wolfram said with a blush evident on his face.

"Wait…wait are you actually allowing me to have an heir with another woman?" Yuuri asked with a sheepish, naïve grin.

"Wimp! You're really stupid of course I will never allow that! I'm your fiancé!"

"But you sounded like you're allowing me!"

"Over my dead body wimp! I won't let you sleep with another woman until I'm dead! And considering that you're a wimp, could you even look at a naked woman's body without wimping out?" Wolfram asked with a smirk.

Yuuri flushed "S-shut up, Wolf!"

"You're really a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Oh really?" Wolfram smiled as he saw his fiance making a cute, pissed face. He really loved doing this. "Yes!" Yuuri replied with a very determined expression visible on his face.

"Then kiss me! And I'll believe that you're not a wimp!" the blonde smirked and dared while Yuuri flushed.

"Wolf, you're a guy! How could I kiss you?" Yuuri panicked.

"See, you're really a wimp!" Wolfram said as he raised his brows.

"I'm not a wimp! Fine! Close your eyes!" Yuuri flushed when his own words registered on his brain. "Well, I mean it's getting late… um we should… rest for the night…you know... sleep! closing your eyes then you're off to dreamland" Yuuri said as his blush deepened.

Wolfram frowned. He knew it was another one of his pathetic excuses. Yuuri had been avoiding the topic again. He'd been used to it whenever his fiance was been facing questions about their engagement and sort of things. It had been three years since they were engaged. Wasn't it a long time already for Yuuri, considering his human blood, to accept their relationship? Sometimes he wondered if time was really precious to his fiance. Wolfram was willing to wait because he knew somewhere deep down in his heart that Yuuri's worth waiting for.

"I think we should better rest, for now" the blonde said. Yuuri smiled as the moonlight glistened his face. Wolfram's heart throbbed.

"Thank you! You're really the best, Wolf!" Yuuri exclaimed as he walked past Wolfram. "Wolf? Come on" he called.

"Yes, I'm coming Yuuri" the blonde replied as he followed the young sovereign towards their room. Wolfram made one last look at the moon and the beautiful Wolframs. "I will never stop falling for you" he whispered faintly as he felt a soothing breeze. He entered their room and saw his fiance sitting on top of the bed, changed into his pair of pajamas.

"What took you so long?" Yuuri asked "...and you look happy?"

"Nothing, now go to sleep, wimp!" he replied.

Yuuri obeyed the blonde. After a few minutes, the young sovereign was already into a deep slumber. Wolfram gently caressed Yuuri's pitch black locks and gently gave him a peck on his cheek. He knew that if the young king was awake he would probably wimp out and panic just because of a kiss. He wondered what would happen if Yuuri decided to have an heir with another woman. What would happen to him? Would Yuuri break the engagement? He didn't want to be alone again. It's always lonely. He stared at his fiance's sleeping figure.

_'No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you' _Wolfram smiled, a smile that truly came from his heart.

**OWARI**

I intended to make Leon's surname as 'Kaufmann' because in the story his father's a merchant. I'm sorry if the characters acted OOC _again_. And at the last part, I tried my best to make Yuuri and Wolfram's conversation according to their character. Please tell me if it's alright or not. I'm not really that confident. And also about Greta, I hope you didn't find her annoying because of some changes I did to her character.

Please leave me some reviews. I would really love some!


	3. Cecillie's Revelation

Hello guys! Finally an update right? I'm really sorry for the slow progress of my story. I've been busy with the past few days since last week was my exam week. I started this chapter the day after the last day of my exams and because of school work and procrastination I only managed to finish it now. Yeah, I remember that I was aiming to post this chapter on Yuuri's birthday but due to unavoidable circumstances I was able to start typing the chapter on the day of his birthday and I was able to post this after a week. Belated Happy Birthday to Yuuri! Shame on me! It's already a week since his birthday!

By the way, I rewrote and edited chapters one and two of this story. Anyway, I only corrected some mistakes in grammar and spelling. Since I researched about Lady Cheri's name, I think it will be more appropriate to change the spelling to "Cecillie." I hope you find this chapter good. Also, I'm planning to post another oneshot Yuuram. I'll start writing the fic this weekend and post it next week. I hope you will also read the oneshot.

Shin Makoku's a nation right? Although it's also a state it's more appropriate to call it as a nation. A nation is a group of people bound together by certain characteristics like common social origin, language, customs and many more while a state is a community of persons having a territory, government and sovereignty. The demon tribe is bound by their history and race. I guess I'm babbling too much, that's it for somebody who's taking a political science class. I'm only thinking of Kyou Kara Maou whenever I'm having this class.

I'm sorry for the mistakes in grammar and spelling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

**Cursed Love**

**Chapter 3: Cecillie's Revelation**

Yuuri woke up still feeling tired of last night's ball. He couldn't forget Lord von Roshvall's words. He sighed as he recalled how the lord recommended his own daughter to give him an heir to the throne. Wolfram explained that it was just natural since he was the king and political marriage was a common practice between nobilities.

A soft knock was heard on those huge mahogany doors. Yuuri could tell very well that it was his god father, Conrad fetching him for their daily morning jog.

"Come in," he simply said as Conrad opened the door.

"Your Majesty," he called while Yuuri frowned.

"You know very well that it's Yuuri,_Yuu-ri!"_ he said in a bit frustrating manner, Conrad chuckled as he saw the young king's reaction.

"Of course, Yuuri"

"That's better," the young king said as he stood up and smiled at the sleeping blonde.

Conrad walked along with the young king. He watched as Yuuri greeted the soldiers on duty, the maids and the different people they met in their walk. He watched as the young king extended his cheerfulness and gave warm smiles to his people.

Yuuri was always kind to everyone regardless of their status. He never used his authority as their king to fulfil selfish desires. He would rather ask than to order anyone. Conrad knew that Shin Makoku loved their king so much maybe due to his compassion and fair judgement.

He was once Julia.

Julia also made everybody happy. She had a different point of view. She was like the sensation of spring and life. Yuuri on the other hand was their sun. His presence would give eternal radiance and light to their lives.

"Conrad?" the young king called.

"Yes, your- Yuuri," he replied.

"Do you think we could start the baseball season next month?" Yuuri asked, feeling his own excitement. The young king always thought of his favourite sport, baseball. Yuuri wouldn't be himself without baseball.

"I'm sure Gwendal won't mind," Conrad stated. "Gunter will surely be enthusiastic," he added while the young king groaned.

"And I'm sure he and Gwendal would dump another pile of paperwork on my desk," Yuuri sighed. Conrad smiled at the king's silly antics.

"But it will be for the best. Your paperwork will allow kids to play baseball. Isn't that what you want, Yuuri?" Conrad asked, the young king's face lightened.

"You're right! I guess I'll just have to deal with it," Yuuri said with his trademark smile. Their morning routine was finished. Conrad excused himself to train his troops. Yuuri gave him a smile and said that he would be seeing him at the breakfast table.

The young king sighed as he felt relief at the baths. His feet hurt from last night's ball and he was thankful that he still managed to have his morning run. This world had started to be more peaceful than the first time he set foot in Shin Makoku. The bath was soothing and calming. Yuuri stretched his arms as he poured shampoo on his hair.

He heard footsteps. Yuuri just sighed, "Good Morning, Wolfram"

"Good Morning, wimp" Wolfram replied with a smirk.

"I'm not a wimp! Geez Wolf, it's very early and you're already calling me a wimp," Yuuri protested.

"You're always a wimp. No matter what time of the day," Wolfram scowled.

Yuuri pouted while Wolfram smirked victoriously. "And you'll always be a brat," he retorted back while purposely splashing water on Wolfram's face. The blonde frowned, "you wimp! you-" he was cut off when Yuuri threw splashes on his face continuously. The childish king laughed as he saw Wolfram's wrathful expression. It was quite a scene. The blonde's hair was dishevelled and his clothes firmly stuck on his skin taking the shape of his delicate body. The blonde wanted revenge badly.

Wolfram splashed water on Yuuri's face.

The two were engrossed in a water splashing fight.

The Maou's private bath was filled with laughter and water splashes. Anybody who passed the hallway just outside the bath was stunned to hear two melodious laughs.

"Yuuri! you wimp come back here!" the blonde yelled as he ran after Yuuri who was using his maryoku against him. Wolfram was at disadvantage with him as a feisty fire wielder. Wolfram hated losing. He tried to summon a fireball but he failed. Yuuri's maryoku killed his flame.

Yes, he hated losing.

He heard the wimp's laugh.

Wolfram couldn't help it but smile. He smirked when he saw an opening. He splashed continuously at Yuuri and was aiming at his face.

Yuuri pouted and Wolfram couldn't help but fall for the king's cuteness.

"So this counts as my victory, wimp" Wolfram's smirk widened as he saw the young king's pissed face.

"Ehh, why is it that you always win?" Yuuri protested as he washed his hair, "and I'm not a wimp!"

Wolfram was taken aback. It wasn't always his win, right? After all he was the one who gave in to the young king's irresistible charms.

"How do you expect a wimp like you to win against me?" Wolfram said as he watched Yuuri continuously questioned his victory over their silly game.

"Yeah right, I can't win against a brat! It would take more than a king to win against you," Yuuri said. Wolfram's eyes widened at the remark.

"More than a king of wimps!" he replied.

Yuuri just laughed at Wolfram's insult.

Wolfram joined his fiancé's laugh.

The blonde felt like he was a kid again. He was free to laugh and play.

It was a childish idea.

Yes, it was certainly childish but Wolfram loved the idea.

Wolfram never thought of spending times like this with fiancé. Yuuri was being more affectionate these past couple of days. Wolfram couldn't decipher why but it made him feel really happy and important. The teen would usually leave a note to him every time he woke up in the morning. Yuuri had never been an open person when it came to romance. The teen would usually include the 'good weather' then followed by 'I'm sure this day will be great for both of us' in his notes.

Then there were the times that he would catch the teen staring at his face. At first, Wolfram thought that his face was dirty or his hair wasn't nicely fixed. He met Yuuri's gaze and saw the young king's face suddenly flushed and that confused him even more. The blonde even noticed that his fiancé lessened stating the fact in his odd world that two guys shouldn't marry. Still, Yuuri could wimp out when it came to affections just like the last time when he asked the young king to kiss him and prove that he wasn't a wimp.

"Wolfram, come on we're late for breakfast," Yuuri said as he put on his black uniform.

"It's your fault" the blonde scoffed with a slight frown.

"Only mine?" Yuuri grinned, "but you also enjoyed our game."

Wolfram flushed; "only a wimp like you will think of something like that!" he scowled while the young king continued to flash his trademark goofy smile.

"You know when Shori and I were younger we used to play silly games like that. Mom would usually scold us for making a huge mess," Yuuri shared still with the smile plastered on his face.

"Really?" Wolfram asked.

"Of course, but actually we didn't listen to her. We continued to play water fights until I was seven."

Wolfram made a final look on the mirror. Yuuri had really been more open these days. He would rarely talk about his childhood. Before, Wolfram thought that the present and the future was the most important to Yuuri. The young king rarely talked about his childhood perhaps he was trying not to make anybody remember the past.

Shin Makoku had been torn into a war. Many lives were taken and the fear of that gruesome war made them wish to forget about the past. For demons it was not very long enough to forget that fierce battle ignited between the two races. The memory was still fresh in their minds haunting and taunting them. Yuuri was very considerate. He wouldn't want them to remember things that would only bring pain.

Yuuri grew up in an average and loving family. By simply looking at Yuuri's family he already knew that the teen had a wonderful and easy childhood unlike him who had to endure a war.

They made their way to the breakfast table. The king and his fiancé received a lot of odd stares from the occupants of the room. Conrad wore his usual warm smile, Gwendal was stoic but curious as well, Lady Cheri looked amused and excited, Gunter was muttering something and Greta was happily chatting with Beatrice but her fathers didn't miss the twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm sorry we're late" Yuuri apologized with a smile.

"It's alright, Your Majesty. I assume you had fun with my Wolfie," she said with a wink. Yuuri and Wolfram turned crimson.

"Mother!" Wolfram protested.

"Ah Your Majesty!" Gunter cried as his own thought.

Yuuri and Wolfram were already seated when the blonde noticed a young lad together with Greta and Beatrice. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the young lad who was having short glances at his daughter.

"Papa Wolf, I want you to meet Beatrice's friend Leon Kauffman," the princess announced.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Your Excellency" Leon shyly said. Wolfram simply nodded.

"I hope His Majesty wouldn't mind our stay…" Beatrice said with a smile. The two decided to stay for another week in the castle before going back to their own country.

"I wouldn't mind. I'm very happy that you could stay longer," Yuuri smiled.

They started having breakfast. Breakfast was as magnificent as usual. Yuuri noticed Leon's tensed movement. The young boy was afraid of committing a mistake in etiquette. It also looked like Wolfram did not like him that much. Yuuri heard Lady Cheri, his daughter and Beatrice talking about perfume.

"I like the scent of roses much better" Greta said with glee.

"Greta likes roses so much but I still think jasmine's the best!" Beatrice replied.

"Both of you have good tastes. Cassie is nice too," Lady Cheri commented.

"Leon's mother is good in perfume making," Beatrice suddenly said, "definitely one of the bests in Cabalcade!"

"Oh really!" Lady Cheri almost squealed.

"Is that true, Leon?" Greta asked with an innocent smile. Leon flushed while Yuuri noticed Wolfram's death glare aimed towards the young lad.

"A-ah y-yes, mother a-always loved perfumes. It was j-just a h-hobby before but father d-decided to include it in his i-inventory," he stuttered and stumbled in his own words.

"Leon's father is a merchant," Beatrice added.

"My Fanfan is a merchant too!" Lady Cheri talked about her present lover whom Yuuri met three years ago.

"I would really love to meet Leon's mother" Greta said while Wolfram just frowned.

"Lady Cathy is really a very kind woman, right Leon?"

"Ah yes," the young lad replied.

Their breakfast continued as Lady Cheri interviewed Leon about the places he had visited. Still, the young king noticed Wolfram's glare towards the kid who was getting the attention of their adopted daughter and his mother.

* * *

Breakfast was finished and Yuuri was sent in his office to finish his paperwork. Yuuri still hated his paperwork just like how he was three years ago. He could feel a headache starting by just looking at the piles of paperwork Gwendal and Gunter dumped in his office.

He started signing them until his hand hurt. Yuuri took a short glance at the window and thought that it would be great to be outside rather than inside his office. He had been busy these past few days with of course preparations for the ball and his final exams. He was about to graduate high school and he had decided to be a permanent resident of Shin Makoku.

"Daddy Yuuri!" the door in his office swung violently and his daughter excitedly rushed to him. He noticed her other two companions who were hesitating to enter the king's study.

"What's with the rush Greta?" the young king spoke, "Beatrice and Leon why don't you come in."

"Thank You, Your Majesty" Beatrice said while Leon just shyly nodded.

"Daddy Yuuri" Greta hugged her father who was stunned by the sudden action then she smiled innocently. He knew the meaning of that smile. The smile meant that his daughter wanted him to do something for her.

"Greta…" the king simply said as he sighed. His daughter's eyes had an amazing sparkle.

"You see Beatrice and I are wondering if we could go to town…" she pleaded, "papa Wolf is busy with his troops so I think we should ask your permission," another smile. "I'll be a good girl, please daddy Yuuri"

Yuuri just sighed, "Are you already done with your lessons?" he asked.

"Oh come on daddy, just this time, please…" Greta pleaded again.

"Wolf will be mad at me," the king said.

"But daddy Yuuri, Beatrice will just stay for a week then it will be a long time again before we see each other and besides it's Leon's first time to explore the town," the princess said.

"Fine, as long as you take somebody with you and be sure to finish your lessons after this," the young king said.

"Thank You! You're really the best daddy!" she kissed her father's cheek then rushed out of the room together with Beatrice.

"Come on Beatrice!" the princess called.

Leon was about to follow the two young ladies when the king spoke. "I'm really sorry about Greta's behaviour last night," the young king said.

"I-it's alright, Your Majesty" the lad replied.

"Your feet must really hurt a lot from that dance," Yuuri said while taking a good look at the young boy. "My daughter's really mischievous sometimes."

"It's my fault since I insulted Princess Greta"

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay here," Yuuri said with his casual friendly smile.

"Thank You, Your Majesty" he bowed before he left the king's study.

Leon was still flustered from his conversation with the king. He was totally impressed on how easy it was for the king to make anybody feel at ease with his presence.

"Leon, what are you smiling at?" Beatrice asked, "His Majesty talked to you right? I knew it!"

"Not too loud, Beatrice" Leon said as he tried to calm his friend.

"Tell me, did he talk about Greta?" his cerulean eyed friend asked as they both took a glance at the young princess who was talking to a few soldiers.

"Well, yes"

"What did he say?"

"His Majesty just apologized," the boy said.

"His Majesty apologized to you? Why?"

"It's about our dance last night. His Majesty noticed Greta's behaviour," he stated.

"Oh, and I see that you're very happy that His Majesty talked to you," Beatrice teased, "Maybe you should be nicer to Greta."

"But I am nice to her," he said.

"Yes, that's after you knew that she's the king's daughter," Beatrice narrowed her eyes. Leon gulped while Beatrice laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Beatrice! Leon! Come on we need to go!" Greta called as she waved her arm in the air.

"We're coming, Greta!" Beatrice replied as they followed the young princess.

Their trip to the town was amazing. Leon was astounded to see the lively people. The streets were filled with people and vendors. Leon, Greta and Beatrice stopped by a variety shop. The shop was filled with various accessories, gift items, a few suits and dresses.

Leon wandered through the shop. He saw a very beautiful embroidered scarf. "Sir, May I help you?" the store clerk asked him.

"May I please see that embroidered scarf," he said as the clerk handed him the scarf. Just by pressing his palms at the fabric he already knew that the scarf was from Caloria. His father also dealt with fabrics from different countries and sold them at a higher price.

"Wow, this one's beautiful! I didn't know that you had such a good eye!" Greta said as she admired the authentic patterns of the scarf.

"This scarf is from Caloria" he said while the store clerk looked at him quite impressed.

"You have good senses, young man, you see since His Majesty signed that decree where in open trading will be allowed between Shin Makoku and her allies we've been allowed to export our products and accept imported products from other countries," the store clerk proudly said.

"As expected from Leon!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"I'm still not good enough, father says that I'm lousy," he revealed with a shy smile.

"Eh really but you're good. I'll take the scarf," Greta said as she gave money to the store clerk.

"Here you go, young lady…" the store clerk said as he put the scarf in a bag. "I hope you come again"

The three continued their adventure in town. They visited the different shops and tried the various food stalls. They stopped by a small café and decided to rest for a while.

"That was tiring but fun!" Greta said, "I rarely go outside the castle without daddy Yuuri or papa Wolf."

"I really thought that His Majesty won't allow you to go out," Beatrice said.

"As long as I have guards following me" Greta said, "and besides daddy Yuuri also sneaks out of the castle," Greta laughed. "Papa Wolf's always mad at him when he comes back and daddy Yuuri's face is priceless!"

"Really? His Majesty sneaks out?" Leon asked, he was very interested when it comes to the king.

"Yes, daddy Yuuri isn't really the 'all serious in duty' king just as what you think," the princess smiled, "…but that's what people like in him" she continued.

Shin Makoku had stood proudly and had started peeling off that prejudice and conflicts inflicted between humans and demons. King Yuuri's reign had been a great success although some people in Dai Shimaron still wouldn't support the young sovereign's peace advocacy. Leon just had an ultimate shock in his life that the king he idolized was somebody who usually escaped on his paperwork though he still thought that the king was really amazing.

* * *

Yuuri was tired from signing documents, his lessons with Gunter, sword practice with Conrad and now he was back again in his office to sign a new pile of documents. The documents were for the launch of this year's baseball season.

He was very eager to watch the games of Shin Makoku's little league and also the games from the adult division. Last year's baseball season was awesome and he was hoping that this year would also be as great as last year.

"You wimp, you're spacing out again" Wolfram scowled as he saw his fiancé staring absent-minded at nothing.

"W-wolf, you scared me!" Yuuri said as he gave the blonde a sheepish grin, "I'm not a wimp!"

"What are you thinking about?" the blonde asked.

"About this year's baseball season" the king replied while focusing his gaze on the blonde's emerald orbs.

"That sport again…" the blonde sighed.

"Well yes, come on Wolf it's not that bad."

"You're still not finished with your work. I am about to ask you to have tea at the garden," Wolfram said.

"Gwendal and Gunter dumped a lot of work than the usual," Yuuri sighed.

"I guess you need a break" Wolfram said, "since you're a wimp," he smiled.

"I'm not a wimp! And yes a break is nice too!" Yuuri said as he stood up and stretched. "Ah it feels good!"

"By the way, where's Greta?" Wolfram asked. "I've been looking for her."

Yuuri smiled nervously, "She's in town together with Beatrice and Leon."

"What?" Wolfram almost shrieked. "You let your daughter wander with some boy! You insensitive and stupid wimp!"

"But Wolf, Beatrice's with them and also a few guards" the king defended himself.

"I can't trust that boy," Wolfram scowled.

"He's a kind boy," Yuuri said while the blonde frowned at him.

"It seems that he likes Greta and I will never allow that" Wolfram scowled. Just the thought of somebody courting his daughter dreaded him.

"If he starts hitting on Greta that will be another story," the king just smiled, a very devilish and naughty smile.

"Fine wimp but you're indulging her too much. I heard that she wasn't finished with her lessons yet," Wolfram smiply said.

"It's just this time Wolf. Beatrice will only be around for a week," the king said and as usual he received a glare from the blonde.

"Come on, or else you won't get any breaks," the blonde said as he faced the door.

"Ah yes, Wolf" the king followed.

The king and his fiancé were finally at the garden and were having tea. Tea time would usually be their bonding time with their daughter but unfortunately she was in town together with her friends. So for now it was just Yuuri and Wolfram.

"So when are you going back to earth?" Wolfram asked as he took a sip on his tea.

"Maybe two weeks from now and I'm sure I'll be busy on earth too," the young king smiled.

"Busy with what?" the blonde narrowed his eyes. Yuuri knew that the blonde might probably think that he'll cheat on him.

"With my high school graduation" Yuuri revealed, "Yup, and that event will formally close my ordinary teenage life and after that this world will be my permanent home."

"Even if you're a wimp you should still do your best," Wolfram smirked.

"I told you, I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri protested, "You're right Wolf, I should always do my best."

"Whatever, wimp" Wolfram said while his fiance plastered his carefree signature smile.

"You're doing that again" the blonde frowned while the smile on the king's face was still visible.

"Doing what?" Yuuri asked as a sigh escaped the blonde's lips.

"Last night you suddenly laughed when you remembered that we were already like this for three years," Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Yuuri said, "I need to get back to work now or else Gwendal will be mad," the young king stood up leaving a confused Wolfram behind.

* * *

Murata Ken stood at the balcony of the temple enjoying the breeze brought by the winds. Being a kingdom's strategist was a very difficult and stressful job especially if you also dealt with the matters of the heart. He had seen how Shin Makoku flourished through time even though he wasn't always reincarnated in this world he knew that the kingdom built by the Original King will live through his legacy.

"You're troubled," a voice was heard and cerulean eyes were fixed on onyx ones.

"Who wouldn't? After all it's Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld involved," he simply said while distancing himself from his companion.

"It's really cruel how fate decided to play with them right?" Shinou asked. "Just like what happened four thousand years ago."

"You're speaking of the old times," the sage frowned. He didn't want to remember. Fate had been cruel to him no… to _them_. Shinou had been the king everybody admired, respected and obediently followed. He was more than a king to him.

"Yes, I am but until now we weren't able to gain anything in the end," the original king spoke. His voice had a hint of sadness and pain. It was unusual to hear the prankster and troublesome king with this kind of tone.

"The kingdom became powerful and your dream came true besides Soushu is sealed now," the sage said. They had been in a fierce battle where in his skills as a sage, advisor and confidant were tested yet it wasn't enough.

"I know but after all of those I realized that," the original king stopped and hesitated to continue, "…it's not really what I want," his voice almost broke.

Murata faced him with a confused look, "you're really impossible and a total flicker," he scolded.

"That's why I have you to fix everything right," a sudden smirk was evident on the king's face then his smirk turned into s serious expression. Those fiery eyes staring straight at his dark orbs like eternity.

"Shinou, don't do this," Murata warned him.

"But I regretted it so much that I wasn't able to do this," Shinou's cerulean eyes were filled with passion. "I want us to be together but not just as a king and his sage but as…"

"Stop it," Murata interrupted. "I'm Murata Ken now right?"

"My sage…"he whispered.

"This isn't the time to play; you know very well what's happening," Murata frowned. They need to do something or else it might be too late for the kingdom or for the royal couple.

"It seems that fate already made its decree," the original king said, "but who says that fate shall always win," he continued.

"But fate is really difficult to defeat. Look at the two of us…" the sage said while his blonde companion looked stunned.

"We met again, right? I think fate is behind all of it," Shinou simply said.

"It must've been fate but it's different now, really different…" Murata whispered.

"My chosen demon king is strong and my descendant's really courageous. I know that fate won't be able to separate them although it may bring extreme pain," Shinou said.

"I think Shibuya hasn't noticed it but he's already in love with Lord von Bielefeld," Murata said with the usual glint in his spectacles.

"Why is it that the curse hasn't been activated yet?" Shinou asked, deeply curious.

"The curse will only be activated the moment Shibuya confessed his love for Lord von Bielefeld," the sage said.

Shinou frowned; it was such a difficult situation not only for the royal couple but for the kingdom too. It was the most ironic thing he heard in his entire lifetime. His chosen demon king should never fall in love while his descendant's love shall be returned to him. He was certain that this situation was about to bring more pain to the people around the royal couple. It would take a very difficult decision and perhaps nobody expected to choose whom to save between the king and his fiancé.

* * *

Lady Cheri had kept the curse inflicted on his son as an ultimate secret. Only a few knows and one of them was Julia. Wolfram had been Julia's student and the ex-queen was certain that the healer treated his son as a very good friend. Ever since Julia became Wolfram's teacher, his son started to see more of the happiness life could offer. It was such a fond memory for her whenever she recalled Wolfram's expression during the times he spent with the blind healer. War changed his son back to that selfish and arrogant prince. It was such a pity that Wolfram was already starting to open up and little by little had started to accept Conrad as a brother. When Julia died, Wolfram had stopped believing that he could change. Lady Cheri was very disappointed at the idea.

It was like a gift bestowed from the heavens when her successor the twenty-seventh demon king Yuuri Shibuya proposed to her son. At first her son thought that it was humiliating but after knowing the boy king he started to fall in love with him. The young king had an enigmatic charisma, his good-natured personality and childish antics added into his charms. Everything would have been perfect if the king returned his son's love.

The memory of Emily, her best friend, pained, haunted and scared her. Emily's eyes were like her son's. Those eyes burning with passion and intense love were like daggers piercing her into two. It reminded her of the past, the very same past that she never wanted to repeat again especially not to her precious son. It was all her fault, wasn't it? She wasn't able to control her feelings and it took a lot from her.

Lady Cheri shed a tear and instantly wiped it. She heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps. She turned to see her three sons standing across her. It was time to reveal everything, the appropriate time to tell the secret she concealed and kept for a very long time. She felt like her chest would explode anytime.

"Mother," Conrad spoke with a confused expression. The soldier found it quite odd for the three of them to be summoned by their mother at the same time and he knew that something was up.

"I have something to tell you," she said with tears forming in her emerald eyes. Gwendal narrowed his eyes out of suspicion. Wolfram too, noticed the uneasiness in his mother's eyes and it bothered him. Their mother had always been carefree and easy-going it was unusual to see her with a troubled expression.

"Do you remember Emily… Emily Miller?" she asked her first and second son.

The two simply stared at her until Gwendal spoke, "I do remember that she's a very close friend of yours at the Spitzweg territory."

"She died a long time ago if I'm not mistaken," Conrad said. Wolfram could only watch his mother and his two brothers talk about a certain woman.

"Emily was more than just a close friend. She was like a real sister to me," Lady Cheri said with sadness. "Yet, I betrayed her. I'm the one who caused her death," she said before she broke into tears.

Lady Cheri cried, it was a very long time since she was able to cry freely not bothered if someone saw her. She walked towards Wolfram and embraced her youngest son. "I'm very sorry Wolfram. I didn't expect this to happen," she whispered in between sobs.

"Mother?" Wolfram was terribly confused. First of all, he didn't know who this Emily was. "I'm sorry, Wolfram…" she continued to apologize.

"Wait… I don't know what you're talking about," Wolfram replied. Gwendal and Conrad only stood still surprised of their mother's outburst.

"Mother, please explain it to us," Gwendal said with a slightly worried tone.

"She was mad at me. I betrayed her. I stole Wolfram's father from her…" she sobbed some more, "…she couldn't forgive us-"she suddenly stopped.

"I thought she could forgive us in time but she…" she hesitated a lot to say it, "she cursed Wolfram."

Wolfram was shocked of the revelation. It was a joke right? His mother was just kidding right? Those were the questions lingering in his mind.

"Cursed?" Conrad questioned, "Is that even possible?"

"If Wolfram's love isn't returned before the crystal moon appears in the sky, he'll fall into a deep slumber," their mother said as tears flowed from her emerald eyes.

"Mother, tell me… you're not serious aren't you?" Wolfram uttered. Lady Cheri shook her head as she sobbed.

"Wolfram, I'm very sorry"

"Wolfram…" Conrad could only mutter his own brother's name. Gwendal wasn't able to remove his stoic look but he was extremely worried as well.

"Mother," he composed himself, "it wasn't you're fault," Wolfram said.

"Oh Wolfram" her embrace tightened.

"Then it only means that His Majesty should admit his love for Wolfram before the night of the crystal moon," Conrad stated while Cheri only nodded.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram muttered his fiancé's name. Could Yuuri love him? He was afraid of rejection and the truth. It was only a matter of months before the crystal moon appears.

"His Majesty has feelings for you," the second son said, "He may not have sorted it out but I'm sure…"

"Well yes, the wimp will only give pathetic excuses," the blonde said as he tried to hide his uneasiness.

"I could feel it Wolfie, His Majesty loves you," Lady Cheri sincerely said. Wolfram wondered if his own mother was being honest with him.

"Mother, you shouldn't cry so much. It ruins your beauty," her youngest son said.

"Wolfram…" his mother whispered as she caressed his temples.

They all heard a knock at the door. Those big mahogany doors slowly opened as a nervous Doria bowed politely.

"A-anou Lord von Christ wants to speak with Lord von Voltaire and Lord Weller," she stuttered. Gwendal frowned, they were having a very serious conversation yet they were interrupted.

"Tell him that I'll talk to him later," the stoic general said.

"B-but Lord von Christ says that it's very urgent," Doria said nervously. The poor maid bowed again and left the room and was on the verge of tears.

Gwendal's frown deepened, "Fine" he walked towards the door. "If he does something stupid I'll bury him with paperwork," the general threatened before finally moving out of the room. Conrad followed and before reaching the door the brunet gave the blonde a very concerned brotherly look.

Wolfram caught his brother's glance and he felt the warm love of a family. His family didn't really had time to bond together. First of all Gwendal was always busy with the affairs of the nation he had limited time for his family. Conrad on the other hand was also busy with his military duties. Their mother was always on her trips to find love while Wolfram always sticked with Yuuri and their daughter Greta. Wolfram smiled, for he knew that he wasn't alone this time.

Gwendal and Conrad walked briskly towards Gunter's study. Both were still surprised by their mother's revelation. They never thought that their youngest brother was about to succumb a very terrible, cruel and unfair fate. The kingdom would be involved no matter what. The decisions made by their king would be the kingdom's future. Gwendal wouldn't care if it was the Maou or not but nobody was allowed to throw away or discard his younger brother. He knew how much Wolfram loved and cared for the king, he just didn't deserve his fate.

"Gunter," Gwendal spoke. "What's the matter this time?" he asked the lilac-head advisor.

"The nobles have requested a meeting with His Majesty," Gunter simply said.

A curse and now a round table meeting? Gwendal was starting to think that the kingdom would face more troubles in the future.

**Owari!**

Thank You for reading! I updated and I really did my best to improve my writing style in this chapter. I hope you will leave me a review. I want to know your reactions regarding my story. Also thank you for all those people out there who put my story in their fave's list. I hope you also read the yuuram oneshot that I'm going to post.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Hello Everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I guess it's been a year without updates. I'm such a lousy author.

Honestly, I typed chapter four like three times already, my draft kept on being accidentally deleted in my laptop and I'm not that much organized in my files. There have been a few changes in the plot, unplanned ideas suddenly came up and before I knew it, I was already rewriting my initial draft.

I would like to thank Yumi-chan Hamano who kept me on track with my updates. I think I made you wait long enough and here it is.

Thank you to all of you who supported the first three installments of my story. I hope you guys would still read this until the end.

I do not have a beta reader please bear with the grammar. I also admit that the last parts were rushed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou kara Maou.**

**Cursed Love**

**Chapter Four: Calm Before the Storm  
**

Candle lights flickered as the orchestra played a light, soothing symphony. Emily nervously fixed her auburn locks as she waited for her lover to arrive. Cedric had travelled all the way to Spitzweg just to see her, as soon as Emily received the message of Cedric's arrival; she did her best to prepare something special for his beloved.

Deep inside her heart Emily longed for a wedding. She dreamt of wearing her mother's wedding gown and had fantasies of walking down the aisle with a tearful smile. Emily was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the door being swung in an ungraceful manner.

"Cedric," Emily smiled, her fiancé always looked so good. Her lips curved into a welcoming smile, her heart fluttering in awe.

Cedric said nothing, he lifted Emily's right hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry for being late," he said in his low tone. A blush spread through Emily's face.

"It's alright, love" she said as she giggled to regain her calmness.

"I'm not going to stay longer," Cedric said. Emily's eyes fell upon him, her gaze filled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm marrying Cheri."

Time seemed to stop and with the single news, Emily was shattered. "B-but I'm your f-fiancée!" She argued, "I'm supposed to be the one you should marry!"

"Not anymore," Cedric avoided her eyes.

"W-what?"

"The nobles decided to nullify our engagement," guilt was evident on Cedric's face.

Hatred and vengeance filled Emily's thoughts, never did she expect for this kind of betrayal. At first, she refused to believe that it was really Cheri whom Cedric was marrying. It had to be some kind of joke. How dare he play with her feelings! It was even worse when Cedric involved her best friend. "I refuse to believe you."

"It's true," there was a slight pause, "Cheri's the one I love, I hope you understand." Cedric lifted his hand to touch Emily's but his hand was slapped in mid-air.

"You're trying to make me hate Cheri," Emily accused. "You are trying to ruin our friendship. I assure you Cedric von Bielefeld, my friendship with Cheri already overcame a lot of obstacles and you are just one of those, so don't think that you can make me hate her with your lies. I know Cheri will never do this to me." Trust still reined Emily as she believed that Cheri would never have the intention to hurt her. Cheri, of all people, would know how much Emily treasured Cedric and their relationship.

"Believe whatever you want." Cedric faced away from her, "we're done." He said as he walked away from her, without turning back.

Emily stood there frozen as she melted with agony. Her shattered heart was unfixable, her mind fuzzy with all the things happening. It couldn't be possible that her best friend stole her fiancé. Tears were falling from her eyes as she recalled if she had done something wrong. She tried to be the best fiancée Cedric would ever had. Never did she think that all her efforts were futile, that the man she devotedly loved would just walk away from her life like nothing happened. It made Emily feel so little of herself, it made her feel like she was some kind of disposable trash.

Her remaining strength was completely pummelled when she received the wedding invitation for Cheri and Cedric's wedding. The simple white parchment of paper destroyed her, making all her sense rot away as she gave into frustration and anger.

Locked up in her room, Emily couldn't stop thinking of what had become of her. Her appearance wasn't like how it used to be; dark circles rounded up her eyes, greasy hair and blemished skin made its way through her body eradicating the fine lady she was once before. Emily had started to refuse meals and became careless of herself, she simply chose to be locked up in her room all day. It strained her physically, mentally and emotionally. In her dreams, it was her who was wearing a wedding gown and being wedded to Cedric but at some point of the dream Cedric would run off and dramatically sweeping Cheri off her seat and declares that Cheri was the woman he wanted after all.

"Milady, you haven't eaten for days."

"I am not hungry, Kalen."

"But milady, you've been like this for days. You do not eat and sleep at all. I'm sure Lord Cedric will realize who he truly loves and it's-"

"Cheri," Emily's voice sounded like a hot knife plunged into the midst of their conversation. Dull and bleak eyes gazed against Kalen's indigo ones. "Cedric did realize who he really loves."

"Milady…" Kalen's gaze softened at the sight of heart- broken Emily. "I can't bear to see you like this. I swore to you my life and my utmost loyalty. Am I not good enough for you?" His eyes were hopeful that Emily would listen to his plead. Emily was the one who saved him from loneliness. Kalen gave his life serving her and being her most trusted confidant aside from Cheri.

"Kalen," Emily paused as she touched the cheek of the man who served her for years. "I do not wish for you to feel my pain. I release you from all of _this. _You've done enough for me and I assure you I am grateful for your loyalty. You can do whatever you want now; you're free, free from being my faithful servant. I want you to live your life and find someone you like." Tears were gradually forming in her eyes, "I-if you find someone you like, don't ever try to hurt them. Promise me this, Kalen, you'll never try to make yourself miserable. I don't want you to have the same fate as me."

"I wish the same thing for you, milady," Kalen replied. Their eyes met again, Kalen's determination was set to bring back Emily to her former self. "Your pain shall also be my pain. I thought I protected you well-enough already… but to see you like this. I can't help it but to see myself as a failure, unworthy of your trust. I realized that I am not able to protect your heart. I do not deserve freedom; I shall forever be tied to you."

"Don't say that!" Emily broke her stare, "I went to see the wedding."

"Milady," Kalen knew that it was probably very heart breaking. "I didn't know."

"I never saw Cedric that happy before. He held Cheri so gently and protectively unlike how he used to hold me. I've never seen his eyes shine like that, it was a memorable occasion." Emily tried to smile, but her efforts failed as tears made their way down her cheeks. "I know that Cedric doesn't love me that much. My mind knew that someday he would let go of me, but my heart didn't want to believe." Her gaze focused on the gardens just outside her gloomy, lifeless room. "Love sometimes makes us do irresponsible things. At the night of the wedding, I was very consumed by hatred. When I heard Cedric tell Cheri about the crystal moon, my mind brought me back that night when I first made a successful conversation with him, it made me more frustrated and _mad_. I simply snapped and cursed their child… it wasn't my intention to do so but at that time I felt like I needed to have some sort of revenge. I know that it's unfair to their child, after all it's Cheri and Cedric's child, the child of the two people most important to me."

Kalen's eyes widened, "Did you really curse their child?"

"Silly, of course not. I don't even think that I'm capable to do so" Emily tried to laugh, the sight of her made Kalen smile. "I hate what they did to me but I do not hate them. I only hate the fact that they betrayed me. Cheri is my best friend and she's like a sister to me. Cedric's my beloved and I want him to be happy. If they are happy then I can be happy too, though I know it will take quite a while for me to completely reconcile with them but right now I'm starting to miss their company. I'm sure Cheri would wish to have my opinions on what to name their child."

Kalen's heart sank, "I'm sure you'll find happiness someday, milady."

"I'm happy, Kalen… I'm very happy that you're here with me right now. When Cheri and Cedric betrayed me, I thought the whole world betrayed me too. People started gossiping about me and making false rumours but you never doubted me, not even once. You only stayed by my side that's why I am very glad to have you."

"Milady…"

"Please, just once… call me Emily."

"Emily"

"My name sounds really good when you're the one saying it."

Kalen's arm snaked around Emily's slender waist. "Emily…" He whispered in her ear, earning a surprised squeak from Emily. "Can I hold you?"

"Of course, you may." Emily smiled at Kalen as he cradled her. "Sing to me that lullaby like when we were kids."

Kalen laughed at the memory, his first day as a servant in the Miller household was like hell. Emily didn't give her an easy time, she acted like a spoiled brat and gave him almost impossible orders but at the end of the day Kalen won her trust by singing a lullaby he got from his mother. His fingers started to caress Emily's hair as he hummed a lullaby while cradling Emily's fragile body.

"K-kalen," she said almost whispering. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me." Emily said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Emily…" Kalen bent forward to wipe the tears remaining at Emily's face. "Milady, I love you…"

It was the last time that Kalen had the chance to talk to Emily. The next morning he was shattered to wake up that the woman he loved the most was nothing but a lifeless corpse.

"Emily, I swear your death shall find justice."

* * *

Gwendal rubbed his temples, _again_. Recently, the kingdom may sound peaceful but there were inner troubles and Gwendal, as an advisor, he should keep these inner turmoils deep into the core.

"Gwendal," Gunter's voice disrupted him from his thoughts. "Should we already inform His Majesty about the meeting?" The lilac-haired advisor asked.

"Not yet," His voice was calm but there was a prior hidden tone to it, the usually calm Gwendal was rattled. "We should wait for further confirmation," he stated. Gwendal felt the urge to rub his temples again, he knew that a migraine was forming.

"His Majesty wishes to start the baseball season a bit earlier this year," Gunter said, his eyes never leaving Gwendal.

Gwendal's lips formed a frown, "Tell him he should be ready for the consequence." Knowing Yuuri, the young king would probably complain about the amount of paperwork.

"His Majesty should know the consequences of his actions." Gunter said as he clasped his hands, "Oh our benevolent king! His Majesty knows how excited those young children are for the baseball season." Of all times, Gwendal cursed Gunter's flakiness and boy crush for the young king.

"Yozak already sent a message."

"What did he find out?" Gunter's eyes were back to its seriousness.

"It wasn't an ordinary attack. Those people used a strong amount of Hojutsu"

"That's outrageous?" Gunter cried, his hands trembling from anger.

Slightly sealing a parchment, a sigh escaped Gwendal's lips. "We still do not have leads but it was good enough that the annual ball became a distraction for His Majesty."

"His Majesty would've rushed if ever he found out about the attacks on the borders." It took Gwendal a minute or two to visualize what would happen if their king found out.

"Is that why you requested Daniel to be transferred to the army?"

"Yes, Daniel worked under the Bielefeld family for a long time and he's a skilled majutsu user. He also had several encounters with houseki and houryoku users." There was an unexpected knock, "Enter."

"Your Excellency," a soldier appeared, as he handed a white parchment of paper sealed in a wooden case. The soldier saluted as he made his exit from the room.

"Gwendal, that is-"

"The meeting becomes official then," Gwendal firmly said.

* * *

"That's good; now try to stretch your left arm more." Yuuri smiled as he threw another ball at Leon. The boy was a fast learner, and a good observer. Yuuri noticed that Leon's passion was intense, somehow the kid reminded him of himself when he was twelve and barely started his middle school. Yuuri surveyed his surroundings, Greta and Beatrice watching them. Both girls were cheering for Leon to catch every single throw that Yuuri gave him. A part of him somehow missed his high school life, where he used to feel good about himself whenever some girls would pass by and cheer for their team in baseball competitions.

"How's that?" Leon asked as he threw back the single-stitched baseball. He smiled widely at the young king, impressing him with his learning ability.

"Pretty good, but you need to grasp control over the ball." Yuuri replied beaming at the kid. "I was pretty bad when I started, I literally made the ball fly elsewhere," he confessed with an amusing chuckle, earning a slight disapproving look from Leon.

"Eh, really? But Your Majesty's really good in baseball."

"Practice makes perfect, I guess I was too engrossed in practicing everyday that's why I could manage to play a decent game."

"I've always believed that the Maou's really perfect," Leon shyly revealed. This time Yuuri couldn't help it but to laugh, somebody aside from Gunter thought that he was _perfect_.

"Well, sorry to destroy your fantasies but I'm not as perfect as you think I am. Everybody commits mistakes and I'm not an exception to that. In fact, I've made a lot of mistakes in my merely eighteen years of experience." Yuuri explained at the wide eyed kid.

"I've read almost every single book about Your Majesty and all of those describes you as a fair, loving and benevolent king, not a single flaw is written against you."

"I guess all of those written texts are all made by Gunter."

"They were all written by Lord von Christ," Leon admitted.

"I guess so, maybe I should start doing something about what's imprinted on those history books. People might have the wrong idea."

"Not really…" Leon said, "…all my friends are really intrigued to meet His Majesty."

"I'm very honored," Yuuri replied with a short laugh, "And now I'll teach you how to pitch." He stood behind Leon who seemed to be more comfortable now with his presence. Unlike before, the kid looked like he was about to flinch every time Yuuri spoke. "Bend your knees and raise your left foot."

"Like this?" Leon asked, executing the form.

"Good," Yuuri smiled, "then you release the ball with force. Did you get it?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Yuuri positioned himself a few meters away from Leon. He bent down on his knees and was in his catcher mode. "Just trust me; I can catch your pitch." He smiled as he eyed the slightly nervous boy. In a few seconds, a curved ball flew towards him. Yuuri, being a trained catcher, was able to catch the pitch but in a real game the pitch would be invalid. "You're really good! That was a nice pitch but as I said you need to have better control of the ball. It missed the strike zone."

"I'll try my best to do better next time."

"Daddy Yuuri!" Greta approached with her usual delight. Yuuri smiled at his now teenage daughter, time flew so fast and it was as if only yesterday since he signed Greta's adoption papers. His daughter had grown into a young woman; Yuuri quite couldn't believe having a teenage daughter when he himself was a teenager as well. "Beatrice wants to learn too!"

"Sure," Yuuri smiled as the two teenage girls ran toward him. Beatrice had changed into one of Greta's sports attire, Greta was also in her baseball suit.

"How should I do it?" Beatrice asked while flashing an eager smile. Her smile reminded Yuuri of Greta, the first time he taught baseball to his daughter. Greta was only ten before and it was a very special memory for Yuuri. To be able to share something that he loved to his daughter was priceless, Yuuri knew that very well. Wolfram never showed it though but whenever Yuuri and Greta were playing catch a tiny smile could be seen in the blonde's face, Yuuri never had the guts to point that out to Wolfram who claimed that baseball was a boring sport.

"Just throw the ball moderately," Yuuri instructed. Beatrice did what he said, the ball flew fast and Greta wasn't able to catch it. "You've got a good throwing arm but I guess like Leon, you need to have better control of the ball."

Beatrice laughed, "this is really fun." She commented as she prepared to throw again, this time Greta was able to successfully catch it.

"You girls could do better," Yuuri said as he gave another ball for Beatrice to throw. Yuuri watched the three kids engrossed in baseball, Leon said that he was going to buy his own baseball set with Beatrice before they leave Shin Makoku.

Yuuri could feel Wolfram's eyes on him. The blonde was standing a few feet away from them, watching them in silence. That had been Wolfram's routine for years, Yuuri had never tried asking him to join. He had heard enough of Wolfram's complaints of Yuuri prioritizing baseball over his kingly duties. Yuuri glanced at the blonde, green orbs met black. Yuuri broke the stare with a smile and a wave, Wolfram crossed his arms with a snobby 'hmmph'.

"Papa Wolf!" Greta cried in joy. "Why don't you come here and join us?" Greta asked still overwhelmed of teaching her friends about baseball.

For a second, Yuuri saw hesitance in the blonde's eyes. Yuuri almost thought that Wolfram would decline Greta's request. The young king was surprised when he saw the blonde walking towards them, Wolfram had taken interest in baseball. Lately, Yuuri noticed the change in Wolfram, though Wolfram was still the fiery blonde Yuuri knew, he couldn't help it but to notice the slight change in Wolfram's attitude. Wolfram had grown accustomed of how Yuuri denying their relationship and now Yuuri came to the point of asking himself if the blonde had given up.

And somehow deep inside, it feared Yuuri.

Wolfram wasn't being the pushy fiancé lately, though Yuuri had been cautious of not angering the blonde during the annual ball. Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was distancing himself from the young king. It was still undeniable that lately Yuuri was getting more of the 'wimp' remarks of Wolfram, it was noticeable that there was something else in the blonde's mind. Through the years that he'd been with Wolfram, Yuuri could read the blonde clearly. Though Yuuri never showed it, he truly cared for Wolfram and he knew it if there was something troubling the blonde.

"Papa Wolf, you're good!"

"Of course, I'm better than the wimp."

"I'm not a wimp," came Yuuri's gentle reply with a laugh. The young king wasn't able to miss the split nanosecond hint of surprise in Wolfram's face.

"Daddy Yuuri, what do you think of Papa Wolf's pitch?" Greta asked, enjoying the family bonding.

"Awesome."

"Come on, let's practice more." Greta said as she threw another ball at Beatrice. Yuuri could only smile at his energetic daughter.

"Yuuri," Wolfram called. "We need to talk?"

Could it be that Wolfram was already prepared to tell him what was wrong?

Yuuri knew that something was up, and by the looks of it, Conrad, Gwendal and the others also knew. They just didn't choose to tell him _yet_. Yuuri knew that he would be informed too sooner or later, somehow Yuuri learned to trust his subjects even when they were keeping secrets from him, as Murata said it showed the generosity of a king.

"Sure," Yuuri replied as he followed the blonde inside the castle. They were in the castle corridors when the blonde turned into a secluded corner.

"I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead," Yuuri smiled trying to break the tension between them.

"The nobles have requested for a meeting," Wolfram's gaze was on Yuuri.

"I wonder why? We're not having any problems right?" Yuuri questioned.

"Aniue doesn't want me to tell you yet but as our king I think you should know."

Green met black; Yuuri could only stare at Wolfram. "Is there something else that you wanted to say?" Yuuri asked, trying to make the blonde spill whatever it was that troubled him.

There was silence.

"Nothing else."

"Okay," Yuuri plastered his charming smile. "Thanks for warning me, Wolf. You're really the best."

"It's my duty."

"Of course, it is."

"Maybe we should have tea first."

"Yuuri, I-"

"Your Majesty!" Gunter's cry echoed through out the massive hallways of Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri beamed at the blonde who was already glaring in fury.

"I forgot that I have lessons with Gunter this afternoon." Yuuri stated as he scratched the back of his head. With a mischievous grin, Yuuri pulled Wolfram and hid in the nearest closet that he could find.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram protested as Yuuri ignored him.

"Sssshhh, Keep quiet Wolf or Gunter might hear us." Yuuri said before he released his grip on the blonde's wrist. "I don't want to be locked in the study again."

"You wimp! You can't even study properly!"

"Awwe, Wolf will you shut up for a while. I could hear Gunter approaching."

Wolfram kept quiet, Gunter's cry became louder and louder. Yuuri felt guilty of hiding from his tutor but it would be too much for him to spend another dreaded day locked up studying. After quite some time, the footsteps faded and Gunter's wail became barely inaudible.

"You're messing up again." Wolfram berated, as they squeezed through a tight closet.

"Just today," Yuuri grinned, feeling the blonde's glare. "And it's not really the first time that we hid in a closet anyway."

"I remember that one," Wolfram sighed. "You were stupid enough to imitate the sound of a cat."

"Hey, but on earth cats sound meow meow!" Yuuri insisted.

"Here it goes meh meh!"

"But that's for sheeps!" Yuuri paused, "We had the same argument before right?" It was really funny now that I remember it."

"What's funny? We were caught and you ordered me not to fight those stupid pirates!"

"The whole ordeal was funny Wolf, we've been through a lot and luckily I'm still in one piece. And there were too many of them, I couldn't let you fight alone."

"Are you looking down on my skills?"

"No…" Yuuri laughed nervously, "It's just that you might end up being hurt."Wolfram met Yuuri's gaze, Yuuri felt stupid for putting both of them in an intensely awkward situation. Wolfram didn't break away from his stare, it was as if he wanted to tell something.

"We should come out now. Gunter's no longer outside." Wolfram said before he pushed the closet door. Yuuri instantly followed the blonde. There was something in Wolfram's eyes that Yuuri couldn't explain. Was that guilt or fear that Yuuri saw in those emerald orbs?

* * *

Wolfram had been troubled with the recent happenings. It had all been stressful for him. Every night, he was haunted by those vivid dreams and when he woke up everything felt like a nightmare. He had grown tired of watching Yuuri flirt with everybody else. Wolfram knew that Yuuri wasn't only his, Yuuri also belonged to Shin Makoku.

Even though it may not be obvious, a part of Wolfram's heart already gave up on chasing Yuuri. Wolfram couldn't understand why whenever Yuuri smiled at him, it lightened a certain spark in his heart. Yuuri's smile had always been hope to Wolfram. He couldn't let go of Yuuri, he tried so many times. But seeing Yuuri smile meant so much for him, he was terrified to let go.

Then there was the nobles' meeting regarding the kingdom's heir. Wolfram felt that his days with Yuuri were being limited for he knew that during that meeting Yuuri would have the open chance to break their engagement even without his prior consent.

"Wolfram," he heard Yuuri's voice. "Let's have tea."

"You should just do some paperwork," Wolfram replied, after being hauled by Yuuri in a closet. He couldn't care less if Yuuri was dragged off by Gunter for the king's lessons. That would mean spending more time with Gunter and it made Wolfram very infuriated.

"I've been doing paperwork since morning!" Yuuri whined like a child.

"Fine, but if you're caught by Gunter do not blame me." Wolfram said, letting Yuuri off the hook this time.

"Thank you so much, Wolf! I owe you this one!" Yuuri exclaimed.

To avoid being caught, they decided to have tea in Wolfram's chambers. It was rare for him to bring Yuuri in his chambers since the royal chamber was more accessible than his own. Yuuri had been in his room for quite a few times only.

"You're neglecting your duties again," Wolfram said as they drank tea and ate snacks.

"I've been working hard since the annual ball. Come on, give me at least some time off. When I get back to earth, I'll be busy again." Yuuri replied, Wolfram could only glare at Yuuri's ease.

If only Yuuri knew about the attacks, they were certain that the young king would go head first to negotiate and try to finish everything with diplomacy. With the recent reports, there had been no signs that the Houjutsu attackers were in favour of negotiating.

"Busy with your graduation."

"Yup, when I get back I'm going to cram for finals. Then there's graduation and finally my High School life ends." Yuuri stated with such pride in his eyes. "It's really sad to graduate and leave my friends"

"You have friends here."

"I know, but still I'll miss all of them. I think it's the same for Murata too. And Shori's starting to pester me for getting a College degree."

"College- what?"

"College, well it's something that you need to take up to be able to have a professional job."

"What? You don't need a job. You're our king? Do you think we'll agree on this?"

"I never applied for College, Wolf. I promised myself that after High School I will permanently reside here and only come back to earth for visits." Yuuri smiled.

"That's good." Wolfram muttered as he drank his tea.

"Hey, I'm surprised that you tried baseball a while ago."

"I just can't refuse Greta."

Yuuri's smile didn't falter, "So what do you think of baseball? It's fun right?"

"Well, it's not as lousy as I thought before."

"Maybe next time we could do battery!" Yuuri suggested.

"Like the ones you're doing with Conrad?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can catch your pitch. It's only a matter of trust."

* * *

It was already dinner time and Greta was talking non-stop about her days of adventure with Beatrice and Leon.

"And Beatrice was also a good pitcher! I'm sure we'll make a good team!" Greta said with delight. Yuuri could only smile at his eager daughter.

"I'm sure you girls will improve more," Yuuri simply said.

After dinner, Yuuri was headed to the conference room, it seemed that Gwendal wanted to discuss some issues with him. When Yuuri arrived, they were already sitting at the meeting table and it appeared that they were all waiting for him. All eyes were focused on him, Yuuri wondered why they had such expressions.

"Sorry, I'm late." Yuuri smiled as he gently closed the door. Feeling the tension in the air, he slowly walked to his designated seat. "What's this all about?" Yuuri asked, feeling desperate to break the silence.

"The nobles called for a meeting," Gwendal said. "It concerns Your Majesty's heir to the throne."

"What?" Yuuri was dumbstruck, "They want to discuss that with me? But Gwendal, I'm only eighteen I'm too young for those kinds of things!"

"Your Majesty, all the nobles want is reassurance that soon in the future you'll have an heir." Conrad said, trying to eradicate Yuuri's misunderstanding.

"Still, how would I be able to reassure them?" Yuuri asked.

"By marrying Wolfram or designating a concubine that will bear you a child," Gwendal replied.

"Ehhh!"

"Oh, just the thought of it pains me! Your Majesty!" Gunter cried and whined at the same time.

"I'm too young for that! Those things never even cross my mind! All I do is paperwork and baseball. I can't do _it_, oh gods I couldn't even bear the shame of saying the word."

"We're not asking you to bed a woman or something like that in this moment. I told you it's for future reassurance." Gwendal was getting annoyed with the pointless conversation, Yuuri could feel that.

"Can't I have a say to refuse this meeting?" Yuuri asked, hoping he could still escape. By experience, Yuuri knew how intimidating the nobles could get if they were dared to do so.

"Unfortunately, the Maou can't do anything if this meeting is made officially by all the ten nobles." Conrad replied, and it shattered Yuuri's hopes of avoiding an awkward situation.

"Wolf, don't you have any say on this?" Yuuri asked, pleading for the blonde to back him up.

"Of course I have Yuuri, as your fiancé I'll be asked to join you in the meeting." Wolfram said, causing Yuuri to smile.

"I thought I'm going to go through this alone."

* * *

It was already late when Yuuri and Wolfram returned in the royal chambers. Tired and worn out of the day, both had retired in the bed. Feeling relaxed by the comfort the mattresses gave Yuuri and Wolfram lay down.

"I'm really relieved that you'll be in that meeting with me, Wolf." Yuuri sighed in relief.

"I'm sure that the nobles won't stop pestering you into marrying one of the ladies in their lineage. Just thinking of it makes me furious."

"It's really frustrating. I can't even imagine how the meeting would go."

"Let's just sleep. There's still a long day for both of us tomorrow."

"Yeah, Goodnight Wolf!" Yuuri said before he turned facing away from Wolfram. After a few minutes, Yuuri felt arms snaking in his waist. "Wolfram!"

"What?"

"You're cuddling me!"

"I'm your fiancé. I have every right to do this."

"But Wolf-"

"Yuuri, just tonight."

Yuuri wasn't able to respond, a deep sigh escaped his lips as he snuggled closer to Wolfram.

**OWARI**

I hope you guys would leave me a review!

I know that Wolfram's all confused now and soon Yuuri will also be confused in his feelings. I hope you look forward to my next update.

I also know that the story's a little crappy but I'm still doing my best to improve it.


End file.
